Younger Justice
by Browniesarethebest
Summary: Young Justice has been turned into children! What adventures will they go through as they find a way to change back? How will the mentors handle the Mini Justice? Will they find a way to change back? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Cover by the asterous jordylilly777!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You guys wanted the de-aging story so here! I will say that there is a slight crossover with Justice League. I'm saying this because I use a Justice League Unlimited villain. That is all. Also, I have many more Young Justice and Teen Titans de-aging ideas and I'll post those eventually, but I've had this in my head for a few months. I want to post this! Let's get started!**

**Oh and Rocket won't be in this. It's so hard to write for her because they barely had her in the TV show! Ugh!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League villains or Young Justice. Though if I could, I'd marry Robin ;)**

"Team, report." The Team looked up in surprise before shrugging and getting up. They walked towards the Debriefing room.

"What's up, Batman?" Robin asked.

"There have been strange energy readings at the Central City Museum. We need you to infiltrate and find out what is going on. Do not attack unless absolutely necessary."

"We're on it!" The Team ran to the bioship and took off.

"So what do you think is going on?" Miss Martian asked. Zatanna shrugged.

"Probably something to do with magic. Maybe it's Klarion."

"I would not put it past him to do something like this." Aqualad said.

"We're arriving at the museum." Miss Martian said. She landed the bioship and they all jumped out.

_Is everyone online? _(Miss Martian)

_Yep. _(Robin)

_Ready. _(Zatanna)

_Of course, babe. _(Kid Flash)

_(Grunt) _(Superboy)

_Yes. _(Aqualad)

_Uh huh. _(Red Arrow)

_Can we go now? _ (Artemis)

The Team headed into the museum. Large explosions and crashes could be heard coming from a few rooms over. The Team sprinted over and Robin silently gasped at what they saw.

A woman (at least they assumed it was a woman) wearing a white porcelain mask and red robes was floating in the room. Random paintings and displays were flying around her.

_Robin, what is it? _(Aqualad)

_That's Morgaine Le Fey. She's a League villain! _(Robin)

"Children," Le Fey said, turning around, "it is rude to stare."

"Le Fey!" Robin yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the Crystal of Life. Because of the Justice League, my son is no longer forever youthful. I will use it and make him young again."

"Well too bad, lady." Kid Flash said, running towards her, "We're not going to let that happen!"

Le Fey raised her hand and Kid Flash flew back into a wall. Zatanna stepped forward.

"_Eit reh htiw a epor!_" A rope appeared and tied around Le Fey. Le Fey merely ripped out of it and threw a ball of light at Zatanna. Zatanna screamed as she flew back.

"Zatanna!" Robin ran and helped her up.

"Insolent children! You cannot defeat me!" Suddenly, an arrow flew and hit her, covering her in goo. Le Fey said a few words and the goo disappeared.

"Immature! Disrespectful! You have no consideration of your elders!" Le Fey spat.

"Yeah, you are one old lady." Artemis said, loading another arrow. Suddenly, something flew towards Le Fey.

"The crystal! Get it!" Aqualad yelled. Superboy let out a roar and ran towards her.

"You choose not to act your age then fine. So it shall be." Before Superboy could reach her, Le Fey raised the crystal and a bright flash filled the room. The Team collapsed to the floor. Before they could fully pass out, they heard a small laugh.

"So long, young ones."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh." Red Arrow sat up with a groan. He heard a few more groans as he put a hand to his head. He froze. Something felt wrong.

His hand felt small, soft. He felt lighter than usual as well. Also, he was lying in a pile of clothes. Red Arrow opened his eyes and gasped.

Everything was… big! Much bigger than he remembered. He stood up and gasped again as he looked down. His shirt reached his feet! He heard a few more gasps and looked over.

"Wh-what happened?" Miss Martian whimpered, her voice much higher than usual.

"Ah!" Kid Flash yelled, finally waking up, "Why am I tiny?"

"Is everyone all right?" Aqualad asked, also looking shorter. Red Arrow looked around to see everyone practically swimming in his or her clothes.

"What did she do?" Superboy roared, though it wasn't as intimidating with his voice cracking.

"Ok! Roll call!" Red Arrow yelled. He winced as his voice cracked.

"I'm here!" Miss Martian said.

"Me too!" Kid Flash said.

"Here!" Artemis squeaked. Superboy grunted.

"I am here as well." Aqualad said.

"Me too!" Zatanna said cheerfully. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of her. She was practically a baby! There was silence.

"Robin?" Red Arrow asked. A giggle was heard. Everyone turned towards the sound and gasped.

There, sitting in a pile of clothes and giggling, was Robin… and he was chewing on a batarang.

"Robin!" Red Arrow ran over to the now baby bird, "Get that out of your mouth!"

Robin looked up at Red Arrow and giggled some more. Red Arrow reached for the batarang, but Robin pulled back.

"No!" he yelled, "My batty-ang!"

"Robin." Red Arrow growled, "Give me the batarang."

"No!" Robin screamed, tears now running down his face, "No! No! No! NO!"

"Hewe, let me hewp." Kid Flash stumbled over (seeing as his suit was now way too big).

"Wobin." Kid Flash said, frowning at being unable to say R's or L's, "Can I see the batawang?"

"No! Mine! My batty-ang!" Robin yelled, hugging the batarang.

"Pwease?" Kid Flash asked, "I weally wanna see it."

Robin hesitated, but then handed the batarang to Kid Flash.

"Tanks, Wobin!" Robin giggled in response. Kid Flash turned to Red Arrow, "See? You just gots to be nice."

Red Arrow sighed, "Ok, let's get back to the bioship. M'gann, can you take our pants and shoes?" M'gann nodded. Red Arrow picked up Robin, "Aqualad, you get Zatanna."

"No!" Robin whined, "Zee-Zee hewe!" He pointed to Red Arrow's unoccupied arm. Roy sighed.

"Fine. I'll get Zatanna. Aqualad and Superboy, help M'gann."

"Who died and made you weader?" Artemis asked, scowling. Roy glared at her.

"We're children and I'm the oldest right now so I'm in charge." Artemis continued to scowl but nodded anyways. Red Arrow walked over and picked up Zatanna. Zatanna and Robin giggled in delight at being next to each other.

"Come on, let's get back to the mountain."

**A/N: So there! I did it! I put it out! Don't worry. I'll be updating Not Again next. I just really wanted to put this and the oneshots out. I know the beginning is confusing, but their ages will be explained in the next chapter. Oh and trust me, there will be plenty of adorableness in this! I promise! Review!**

**Oh and can anyone tell me what episode I was referring to of Justice League Unlimited?**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Holy crap! 45 reviews! That is so awesome guys! I had no idea that it would be this popular! Especially in only the first chapter! Ok, so I promise their ages will be explained in this chapter. And trust me, adorableness will ensue. :D Enjoy!**

"Where are they?" Batman growled. It had been five hours and they still weren't back.

"I'm sure that they're fine." Black Canary said, though she too was worried. Suddenly, they heard a whooshing sound and looked up to see the bio-ship landing. Batman and Black Canary looked confused as the bio-ship almost crashed into the ground. It managed to land though.

The ramp came down and both Leaguers took a closer step, worried. Finally, a shadow appeared and started walking down the ramp. Black Canary's jaw dropped while Batman's eyes narrowed.

Red Arrow, much shorter than when he had left and only wearing his oversized shirt, walked down the ramp with a sleeping Robin and Zatanna, who were also smaller and sucking their thumbs. Next came Aqualad, also short in an oversized shirt. He was carrying Kid Flash and Artemis, who were also small and sucking their thumbs. Finally, Superboy came walking down, carrying a smaller, sleeping M'gann and some clothes. She too was sucking her thumb, but she was the only one with clothes that fit her. **(1)**

"What. Happened." Batman said.

"It was Morgaine Le Fey." Red Arrow said. Batman tensed, "She was looking for the Crystal of Life to make her son young again. She used it on us."

"Do you all know how old you are?" Black Canary asked. Aqualad nodded.

"We were discussing it on the bio-ship. We think we have de-aged by twelve years. That makes Robin one, Zatanna two, Artemis and Kid Flash three, M'gann and Superboy four, I am five, and Red Arrow six."

"We also have noticed that our minds are reverting to that of the age we are." Red Arrow said, "Robin and Zatanna reverted immediately while Kid Flash, Artemis, and M'gann reverted on the bio-ship. Superboy seems to be more himself though."

"I'll call Flash and Green Arrow and have them buy you guys clothes and other necessities." Black Canary said, eyeing the giant clothing, "I'll also call the other mentors. They should know about this."

"Ok, but could you take these two?" Red Arrow asked, motioning to Robin and Zatanna, "These guys are infants and I don't know how long until they… you know…"

Black Canary smirked, "Sure. I'll take Zatanna. Superboy and Aqualad, you can set them on the couch in the entertainment room."

Before Black Canary had even started talking, Batman had walked over, took Robin, and left for the entertainment room. Black Canary walked over and took Zatanna. Red Arrow sighed in relief at avoiding a certain messy situation. Though his shirt was still covered in drool.

Superboy, Aqualad, and Red Arrow followed Black Canary. They laid the three sleeping members down on the couch and sat on the couch next to it. Soon, they were asleep as well.

Batman stood in the corner, holding a sleeping baby Robin. His eyes were narrowed as he watched the sleeping Team and Black Canary, who was calling the mentors. Robin shifted and Batman looked down.

"Ba'man…" Robin muttered around his thumb. Robin smiled and turned over. Batman smiled slightly at the cuteness of baby Robin.

_Recognized: Green Arrow, 08_

_Flash, 04_

_Aquaman, 06_

_Martian Manhunter, 07_

_Superman, 01_

"I got the stuff!" Flash yelled, running into the room. Black Canary smacked him.

"Shh! They're sleeping!" she whispered. The rest of the mentors walked in and stared. They knew that the Team had been de-aged but they had no idea that they were this young.

"J'onn?" Black Canary asked, "I have a question."

"You are wondering why M'gann is as young as she is." J'onn said. Black Canary nodded, "She maybe be forty-eight in Earth years, but in Martian years, she is sixteen. The Crystal of Life goes by physicality and mentality, not just by Earth years. That would also explain why Superboy is four and not in the negatives." Black Canary nodded.

"Why don't we get the kids changed?" Flash said, eyeing the children, "Seeing that they are as young as they are…"

"Right." Batman said, "Take your protégé and help them. Black Canary, you can help Zatanna and Artemis."

The mentors nodded (In Superman's case, reluctantly), and took their protégés to their rooms and changed them.

Batman smirked when he saw that Flash had bought Batman footie pajamas, diapers with the Batman symbol, a Batman blanket, and a Batman binky for Robin. Trust Flash to really go all out with the superhero stuff. Batman looked at the rest of the supplies and mentally groaned. Trust Flash to really go all out with the superhero stuff…

And forget to buy a crib.

Batman stalked out of the room and to Kid Flash's room.

"Flash." Batman growled, walking into the room, "You-"

"Oh, Batman! Look how cute Wally is!" Flash whisper-yelled. Batman glanced at Wally to see him in Flash footie pajamas.

"Flash." Batman growled again. This time Flash heard the growl, "You forgot to buy a crib."

Flash's eyes widened, "Oh crap! I did! And I forgot to buy guards for the beds! Wally used to fall off his bed all the time. I'll go buy them right now! You watch Wally!"

Flash ran out of the room. Then, he ran back.

"Hey, can I borrow your credit card?" Batman rolled his eyes and handed Flash a credit card.

"Thanks!" Flash ran out of the room again. Batman looked at Wally and then Robin. Suddenly, Batman smelled something bad and looked down at Robin to see a content smile on his face.

Batman groaned out loud this time.

**A/N: So yes! This is chapter two! I got it done! I've been seriously procrastinating. I still have a little bit of Spanish homework left and my friend got me into these youtube videos. I've been watching them constantly. They are really addicting. Super awesome. The guy has like no shame. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Review!**

**(1) Remember that her clothes are organic. They can change to however she wants them to be.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! We're only a few reviews from 100! And this is only the third chapter! That is so awesome! You guys are seriously the best! Anyways, I'm going back to school tomorrow so my updates might be a little further apart. Also, I know that some of you think that they're too young. I have 2-3 more de-aging ideas for Young Justice that I will do later on. The same goes for Teen Titans. The ages vary in each fic so you will get all kinds of younger ages. I promise. Enjoy!**

"This is so unfair." Roy said the next day. He was dressed in a Green Arrow t-shirt, jeans, and Green Arrow sneakers.

"Oh, come on, Roy! You're adorable!" Ollie said. Roy glared at him.

Robin, Zatanna, Artemis, and Wally were sitting in the corner playing and giggling while M'gann was sitting with Superboy, who was watching the static on the TV. Green Arrow and Flash were watching the kids for now (the choice was not Batman's of course) and were waiting for the next shift of mentors to come. Aqualad was standing beside Roy, looking extremely worried.

"Have you contacted Dr. Fate?" Aqualad asked. He, Roy, and Superboy seemed to be the only ones with normal speech patterns and in their right minds (if you know what I mean).

"He is currently off-world, but he'll be back tomorrow." Flash said. Aqualad nodded.

"Woy! Woy! Woy!" Robin squealed. Roy looked over to see Robin grinning and reaching in his direction. Roy sighed and, walking over, picked up Robin and sat down. Robin giggled and reached up to tug on Roy's hair. Roy winced as Robin pulled hard.

"Awwwwwwww." Flash and Green Arrow said, grinning widely at Roy and Robin. Roy glared at them while Robin laughed.

"Woy!" Wally said, 'I'm so bowred!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Roy asked. Wally seemed to think.

"Woy should ento... enti..." Artemis scrunched her face in concentration, "en…ta…tain us." Artemis beamed; proud that she got the word right (in her opinion).

"How?" Roy asked again, a little less friendly.

"I don' know." Artemis said, "Figuwe it out."

"Woy?" Robin asked. Roy looked down and Robin whimpered, "Wherwe Ba'man?"

"Batman is patrolling Gotham right now." Roy said. Robin's lip jutted out.

"Wan' Ba'man." Robin whined, tears swimming in his eyes.

"He'll be here later, Robin." Roy said. Robin whimpered again. Roy closed his eyes and prayed to whatever was up there that he could get through this without a crying incident.

"Wobin." Zatanna said. Robin and Roy looked over to see Zatanna smiling and sucking her thumb. With her free hand, she was reaching for Robin. Robin grinned goofily and reached for her. Roy picked up Robin again and placed him next to Zatanna. Roy sighed in relief at not having a crying incident.

Wally got up and zipped over to Flash. He tugged on Flash's spandex, "Fwash! Hungwy!"

Flash chuckled, "Alright, I'll get you some food. Hey, guys!" He turned to the other children, "Do you guys want lunch?"

There was a chorus of 'yes's and they were off to the kitchen.

"Why don't I make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Flash asked. The children nodded eagerly (except for Roy of course who just nodded) and he chuckled, "Ollie, you can get food for Robin and Zatanna."

Ollie nodded and got various smaller, softer foods out for the two babies. Flash was quick in getting the food ready. It only took him about twenty seconds to get food for the other six children. He handed each child their own sandwich (with Wally getting eight) and they started eating.

By the time that they all finished, each child (besides Aqualad and Roy) was covered in peanut butter and jelly (or in Robin and Zatanna's case, just food in general). Flash and Green Arrow both chuckled and started cleaning the children's faces.

_Recognized: Superman, 01_

_Batman, 02_

"Ok! Our shift is over!" Flash said. He ran over and hugged Wally, "Bye, Walls!" He ran over to Robin and ruffled his hair, "Bye, Robin!"

Robin wasn't paying attention though. Instead, he was clapping and giggling and bouncing and squealing, "Ba'man! Ba'man! Ba'man!"

The Team followed Flash and Green Arrow out of the room (with Roy carrying Robin and Zatanna) and saw Batman and Superman walking into the entertainment room.

"Ba'man! Ba'man!" Robin yelled, making grabbing motions at him. Batman came over and took Robin from Roy. Robin snuggled into the Kevlar and, sticking his thumb in his mouth, smiled up at Batman.

"Robin seems to be in one piece." Batman said. He looked up and narrowed his eyes at Flash and Green Arrow, "I expected to find the place completely destroyed."

"So… You're saying you underestimated us?" Flash asked, grinning at Batman. Batman's eyes narrowed further and he batglared at Flash.

"No. I'm saying that you got lucky this time." Flash gulped and raced out of the room.

_Recognized: Flash, 04_

Batman's glare moved over to Green Arrow, who also gulped and ran out of the room.

_Recognized: Green Arrow, 08_

Kid Flash giggled, "Theiw faces wewre funny." M'gann, Artemis, and Zatanna giggled too.

"Ok!" Superman said, "What do you guys want to do now?"

"Watch a movie!" Kid Flash said. The kids nodded. For once, Kid Flash had a good idea.

"Movie! Movie!" Artemis and M'gann chanted.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Superman asked.

"I want to see Lion King!" M'gann said.

"No." Batman immediately growled. M'gann shrunk back.

"W-why?" she asked. Kid Flash ran up to Batman.

"I tink it's ok." Kid Flash whispered, "Wobin is sweeping."

Batman looked down to see Kid Flash was right. Robin, who was sucking on his thumb enthusiastically, was peacefully napping in Batman's arms. Batman narrowed his eyes at Kid Flash, but then internally sighed.

"Fine. You can watch it. Superman, you set it up. I'll put Robin to bed." And with that, he left the room.

**A/N: Sorry that this took a while. I've been busy with getting ready for school and I had no idea how to start this, though I had an inspiration near the end. Ugh, I hate writer's block, especially when it's major. Anyways, if you have ANY requests whatsoever, I want to hear them. I have limited ideas for this so I need the ideas. I'm so happy that this is such a big hit! Wish me luck with school! Sorry again for the latish update! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ugh, the first week of school sucked. It already feels like I've been there for at least a month. Anyways, yay! 140 reviews! That is so awesome guys! Thank you so much! On with the story! Oh, I'd like to answer one review.**

**Guest- Robin watched his parents fall to their deaths. In The Lion King, Simba watches Mufasa fall to his death...yeah…**

**Oh and Robin wears sunglasses around the Team.**

Batman sat down on Robin's bed and looked down at the sleeping baby bird. Batman would never say this out loud, but Robin was… adorable! He felt a strange urge to cuddle and coo at the bird. He even wanted to show off the little bird to Alfred! Batman had never experienced these feelings before, even when he first took Robin in, so he was extremely confused.

Batman heard a small yawn and looked down again to see Robin's mouth form a small 'o'. Robin's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Batman. After a few seconds of rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Robin's eyes lit up in delight at the sight of Batman and he squealed in joy. His hands reached up towards Batman's face as he squealed.

"Ba'man! Ba'man!" Batman looked around the room and, seeing that no one was near, cooed at the baby. He couldn't help it. Robin was just so _adorable_!

Robin squealed and giggled more, squirming around in Batman's arms as Batman tickled and cooed at him. Somewhere, deep in his regressed mind, he remembered how Batman had never given him this much attention. He kind of liked it, even if he had to be a baby for it. He definitely would enjoy this experience.

Batman removed Robin's sunglasses and smiled at the childish innocence that was shining in his eyes. He grinned slightly and made a decision. He was going to show Robin to Alfred!

Batman got up, gathered most of Robin's supplies (He'll get the rest later), put Robin's sunglasses back on, and headed towards the zeta beams. As he passed the entertainment room, he covered Robin's ears and eyes as the part where Mufasa falls started playing. Luckily, Robin didn't see or hear it.

"Where are you going, Batman?" Superman asked, confused.

"I'm taking Robin home." Batman replied, not stopping his walk.

"What!" Kid Flash said. He zoomed over to Batman, "But I want him hewe!"

"He'll be back." Batman said, still walking. Kid Flash pouted but nodded.

"Bye, Wobin!" he said, waving. Robin giggled and waved back.

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

_Robin, B01_

Batman walked into the Batcave and headed towards the locker room. When he changed, he headed towards the elevators. When the doors opened, he saw Alfred dusting a bookshelf.

"Welcome back, Master Bruce." Alfred said. He noticed the small bundle in his arms, "I presume that this is Master Dick?"

"Afwed!" Robin squealed. Alfred smiled.

"Hello, Master Dick." Robin giggled and clapped. Alfred looked at the bag hanging on Bruce's shoulders, "Are those supplies for him?" Bruce nodded. Alfred grabbed the bag.

"I'll just put these in his room." Alfred headed towards the door. When he was almost all the way through, he turned back, "Oh, and dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Bruce nodded again and headed for the dining room. Robin (now Dick without the sunglasses) played with the buttons on Bruce's shirt, seemingly fascinated by them.

A few minutes after sitting down, and secretly cooing at the baby, Alfred came in with food and a highchair.

"Alfred, let me help you." Bruce tucked Dick into one of his arms and with the other, grabbed the highchair.

"Thank you, Master Bruce." Alfred said, setting the food onto the table. Alfred grabbed Dick from Bruce's arms and set him in the highchair. Dick squealed and giggled and reached for Alfred.

"He really is like an infant." Alfred said, mostly to himself.

"Yes," Bruce said, "but he still has his memories. It's more like his thought processes are more childish now." Alfred nodded.

"Do you have a crib for him?" Alfred asked.

"I do, but it's back at the Cave. I didn't have enough hands to carry it." Alfred nodded again.

"You don't have to get it. There is still one in the attic from your baby days." Alfred smiled at this. Bruce blushed. They still had that?

"Do not worry, Master Bruce. I will retrieve it. Right now, I suggest you feed Master Dick. By the time you two finish, you'll find the crib already placed in Master Dick's room." Alfred left.

Bruce sighed and turned towards Dick, "Alright, Dick. Open up." Bruce moved the spoon towards Dick as he giggled some more. Bruce, while feeding Dick, was extremely thankful that Dick was a well-mannered child. Even though he had never had kids, he knew that most children were not this obedient when it came to being fed.

"Done." Bruce sighed in relief. Then, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. He knew there was something he had to do after feeding a baby. What was it again?

"If I may, Master Bruce." Alfred said, walking back into the room. Alfred picked up Dick and placed him on a cloth that was sitting on his shoulder. Alfred patted Dick's back for a few seconds before Dick burped and giggled again.

"There we go, Master Dick." Alfred said, "Now why don't we get you changed?"

"Otay, Afwed!" Dick replied. Alfred smiled at the absolute, utter adorableness of the little bird. Alfred, with Bruce following, carried Dick upstairs and into his room, which had turned into a combination of a nursery and his regular room.

There were toys and a changing table, but there were also the dresser and nightstand. There was a crib, but also his bed.

"Master Bruce, aren't you going to be late for patrol?" Alfred asked. Bruce blinked and after taking his eyes off Dick, nodded.

"I should go." Bruce said. When he was almost out of the door, Dick said something that froze him in his tracks.

"Nigh' nigh', Tati!" Dick said. Bruce turned around and, seeing the innocent, admiring love in his son's eyes, smiled at Dick.

"Goodnight, Dick." Bruce said and then left. Alfred smiled and, after changing Dick and putting him in a Batman onsie, set Dick in the crib.

"Goodnight, Master Dick." Alfred said, still smiling.

"Nigh' nigh', Afwed!" Dick put his thumb in his mouth and promptly fell asleep. Alfred smiled at the sight and left the room.

"I will definitely be enjoying these next few days." he chuckled to himself. Alfred continued chuckling as he pulled out a duster and headed towards the Batcave to dust in there before he retired to bed.

**A/N: No, I didn't let Robin see the movie. There really was no way to. Batman was watching Robin the entire time and holding Robin the entire time. Don't worry though. I'm planning on having some crying!Robin in here sometime Also, Bruce may know just about everything, but when it comes to babies… well… he's never had experience with one so this will definitely be a learning experience for him. Oh and sorry about being kind of late. I've been pretty busy lately with school, plus writer's block of course. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review!**

**Oh and check out my poll!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Dudes! Your reviews made me feel so awesome! Seriously, I just felt so proud when I read them. Thank you so much! Anyways, I am going to use a few of your ideas, I just couldn't resist using baby!Robin. Robin is my favorite so pretty much all of my stories will focus a bit more on him. I can't help it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

_Robin, B01_

"Wobin!" Kid Flash ran to the zeta beams and jumped up and down excitedly as Batman and Robin materialized.

"Here." Batman handed Kid Flash Robin.

"Ba'man." Robin whined, reaching for him. Batman sighed and bent down to his level.

"Robin, I have to go to work. I'll be back later, ok?" Robin pouted but nodded, "Good."

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

Robin whimpered.

"It's ok." Kid Flash said, "He'wl come back."

Robin sniffed, "I miss 'im."

Kid Flash smiled, "Then wet me take youw mind off of it. Wet's go pway!"

Kid Flash ran to the entertainment room while Robin giggled at how fun it was to ride in the speedster's arms. Superman and Flash chuckled as Kid Flash stopped by a pile of blocks and set Robin down on the ground. He handed Robin a block and picked up a few for himself. Robin took one look at the block, and then threw it at Kid Flash's head.

"Owwwww!" Kid Flash whined, clutching his head.

"Robin." Flash chastised, running over to Robin and waggling a finger in his face, "You shouldn't throw stuff at Kid Flash's head. Or anybody's head... Feel free to throw it at Batman's head though."

Robin stared at Flash's finger for a few seconds before picking up another block and throwing it at Flash's head.

"Ow!" Flash said, bringing a hand to his head. Superman burst out laughing.

_Recognized: Doctor Fate, 17_

Superman stood up as Doctor Fate floated into the room.

"You needed me?" Doctor Fate asked. Zatanna, who had been sitting with Artemis and M'gann in a different corner, whimpered quietly. Her lip jutted out and tears filled her eyes. M'gann and Artemis moved closer to her, rubbing her back and whispering soothing things in her ear.

"The Team has been de-aged by the Crystal of Life." Superman said, walking over to Doctor Fate, "We need to know if there's any way to change them back."

Doctor Fate nodded and floated over to Aqualad, who had walked over as soon as Doctor Fate had entered the room. Doctor Fate put a hand on Aqualad's head. The hand glowed for a few seconds, and then died down and Doctor Fate took it away.

"The effects are temporary." Doctor Fate said, "Le Fey had no intention of making it permanent like she did for her son." Superman and Flash sighed in relief.

"How long do you think the effects will last?" Superman asked.

"A few days. Two weeks at the most." Doctor Fate said. He turned around, "If that is all you need of me then I must be going."

"That's it." Flash said. Doctor Fate nodded and left.

_Recognized: Doctor Fate, 17_

"Unca Ba'wy! Unca Ba'wy!" Kid Flash ran over to Flash, "Can we go to da beach?"

Flash grinned and ruffled Kid Flash's hair, "Sure, kiddo! M'gann and Artemis, you two help Zatanna into a swimsuit." They nodded and grabbed Zatanna, "I'll help Robin."

Everyone got into their swimsuits and was at the beach in a matter of minutes. Flash and Superman sat a little ways away and started talking as the kids ran to the ocean. Connor held onto Robin while Kid Flash rode piggyback on him, seeing as their ages made it so they can't swim. Aqualad was enjoying the ocean while the three girls were making sand castles. Roy sat in the very shallow part of the water, arms crossed and a brooding look on his face.

"I hate being a kid." he muttered.

"Woy!" Wally and Robin yelled. Roy looked up to see them both waving, "Come in! Pway with us!"

Roy sighed but got up anyways. He would do anything for his brothers.

"Awww." Flash said. Superman nodded.

"Hey." Flash said, "Why don't you get food for the kids? I'll keep an eye on them."

"Why can't you?" Superman asked, "You're faster."

"But you're stronger. You can carry more." Flash grinned while Superman stared. After a few seconds, Superman sighed and got up. He flew to the Cave. Flash's stomach growled and he looked down, putting a hand to his stomach.

"Don't worry, Stomach." Flash said, "You'll get food soon. Hey, kids! It's-"

Flash gasped. The kids were nowhere in sight. Flash panicked and ran out into the water, searching desperately for the kids.

"Alright, guys! If this is a joke…" Flash continued to search, but he couldn't find them anywhere.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so dead. Aquaman is going to kill me, Martian Manhunter is going to kill me, Green Arrow is going to kill me _twice_, and Batman is going to…" Flash's eyes widened and he panicked even more, "OH MY GOD! Where are you! Batman is going to kill me!"

"What happened?" Superman asked, landing and setting the food he had made down.

"The kids! They just disappeared! I have no idea where they are!" Flash ran up to him and grabbed his costume, "Do you know what Batman is going to do when he finds out that I lost Robin?! He's going to beat me to a pulp, kill me slowly and painfully, bring me back to life, torture me, and then kill me again! I'm a goner!"

"Calm down." Superman said, "We'll find them before Batman comes back." Flash whimpered.

Superman flew out farther into the ocean and used his x-ray vision. The kids weren't anywhere though. Now Superman started to panic. If Batman finds out that he had left Barry to watch the kids alone…

Superman flew back to Flash and grabbed his shoulders.

"We have to find the kids." he said, "We have to find them now! Run through the city and look! I'll fly up and look into buildings to find him."

Flash nodded and ran off. Superman flew up into the skies again and started looking for the kids again.

"Please let the kids be ok." Superman said, "Batman will kill me if they aren't."

**A/N: I had major writer's block for the beginning of this. And I'll admit, I was being lazy and a procrastinator. That's just who I am. Also, who loves demotivational posters? I've been bored so I posted a few on Deviantart. I'll end up posting more because I love them! There are 2 Young Justice and 2 Teen Titans so… yeah… Check them out if you want. My Deviantart username is browniesarethebest. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Gasp! What happened to the kids?... Haha, you guys will find out in this chapter. On another note, I can't believe we already reached 200 reviews! With only 6 chapters! That is freaking amazing, people. Freaking. Amazing. Thank you! I'd also like to thank everyone who read my author's note and went to my deviantart and checked out my stuff! Thank you! Ok, on with the story!**

**Also, I had major writer's block so I'm sorry this is late.**

"This is the _worst_ day of my life." Roy grumbled.

"Oh stop pouting, Roy." Jade purred, "I think you're quite adorable."

Roy scowled even more, "I didn't ask for this. And why were you even by the beach anyways?"

"I was just passing by. I though that maybe I might get to see you or my dear sister."

Yep. That's right. The Baby Justice is with _the_ Cheshire. Cheshire had been passing by (for unknown and… 'personal' reasons) when she had spotted the young children playing in the water. She noticed that Flash was the only one out there besides the children and also had noticed that said man was distracted. She knew that she would enjoy this so she took the children and brought them to a small motel in a nearby town. The children didn't really complain seeing that Cheshire was mostly on the good guy side.

The only ones who seemed really worried were Aqualad, Connor (though he just seemed more annoyed rather than worried), and M'gann (though her childish mind kept getting her distracted). Kid Flash and Artemis were worried at first, but their even more childish minds had made it hard for them to concentrate on the danger. Plus, Artemis was excited to see her sister, as all children usually are.

Robin and Zatanna didn't worry at all. They had too much fun traveling at a fast speed and being in a new and, in their minds, exciting place. Right now, Zatanna was playing with Artemis and M'gann and Cheshire was holding Robin.

"What was the point of kidnapping us anyway?" Roy asked.

Jade smirked, "I may have given up most of my bad ways, but that doesn't mean I don't want to make the Justice League squirm. Especially in panic and fear." Roy rolled his eyes.

"You don't even have the right supplies to take care of everybody."

"I'll just send you back in a few hours. I don't want to actually take care of you guys. I just want to have some fun." Jade smirked mischievously and winked at Roy, causing Robin to giggle.

"It would have been better if Green Arrow had been watching us instead of Superman. Then, I could watch Batman beat the crap out of Flash _and _Green Arrow."

"I wanna see dat to." Artemis said.

"Me too!" Kid Flash said.

"Hm, it seems all of you have a take slight pleasure in seeing violence." Jade smirked at Roy again. Roy just rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, when can we go back?" Roy asked, trying not to blush. He was really embarrassed to be a young child in front of his fiancé (Yes, fiancé. Shh, it's a secret). He wasn't going to admit it though.

"Relax, Roy." Jade purred again, ruffling Roy's hair, "I want to enjoy this for as long as possible."

"Yah!" Kid Flash said, "Dis is fun!"

"This. Is. Not. Fun." Roy growled. Kid Flash whimpered and hid behind Artemis.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Baby."

Kid Flash came back out and glared/angrily pouted at her, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"I! AM! NOT! A! BABY!" Kid Flash yelled. The yelling upset Robin and Zatanna and they began to cry.

"Guys, stop." M'gann said, her eyes watering, "I don' wike yewwing."

"Wook at what you did, Baywatch!" Artemis yelled, "You upset dem!"

"You did too!" Kid Flash yelled back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"QUIET!" Roy and Jade yelled at the same time. Everyone froze except for Robin and Zatanna, who continued to quietly sob and sniffle.

"Just shut up." Roy growled. Jade rolled her eyes.

"That isn't how you talk to young children, Roy." He glared at her.

"What do you know about taking care of young children?"

"Artemis is my younger sister, remember?" Jade said smugly. Roy huffed and crossed his arms.

"They still should shut up." Jade rolled her eyes again and turned towards Kid Flash and Artemis.

"You two have been very bad. Both of you go to a separate corner and face it. You are not allowed to move or talk until I say it's ok."

"But-"

"No. Now." Kid Flash and Artemis grumbled as they did what they were told. Robin and Zatanna were still crying.

"Roy, bring me Zatanna." Roy would have argued, but he couldn't take anymore crying so he reluctantly got up and got Zatanna. Jade grabbed Zatanna and started bouncing the two babies until they were giggling again. Jade looked up at Roy's questioning face.

"We didn't have the best family life as you know." Jade said, "I was the one who usually took care of Artemis when Mom and Dad were out doing… 'business.'"

"I didn't know you could be so caring." Roy said, smirking.

"Well I have to prepare for us you know." Jade whispered, also smirking.

Roy paled.

**A/N: Ugh! I have so much homework and tests! I also have 4 projects due around the same time (give or take a few days)! Argh! Do they want to kill us? I have so much to do, but I'm going to try and update all of my stories as fast as I can. But seriously, I have so much research and building and creating and writing that I have to do. It makes me just want to crawl in a hole and die. I hope you guys don't have it as bad as me. Review!**

**Oh and I have a new poll up! Please vote!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, so my Internet stopped working for a few hours and my computer froze while I was working on a project so I had to start over on it. **** Sigh, I have so much work and so little time. Anyways, I really want to get a cover for one of my stories and this seems like a good one. If any of you want to create a cover for this story then just PM me. It would be really awesome if one of you could! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh and important message (to some of you anyway) at the bottom!**

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

The moment Batman materialized in the Cave, he knew something was wrong. The air felt… different, like something bad had happened. He noticed that there was no sound of laughter, no sound of children playing. And worst of all, there was no sound of a baby Robin calling for his Daddybats.

Batman walked through the Cave, looking for anyone. He finally came upon Flash, Green Arrow, and Superman huddling together as they stared at a hologram of Earth.

"You have to help us, Ollie!" Flash cried. Batman's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "We've searched everywhere, but we can't find them!"

"Can't find who?" Batman growled, finally revealing himself. The three men jumped and Flash shrieked and cowered in fear.

"B- B- Batman." Superman chuckled nervously, "Y- you're back early."

"I promised Robin that I would be back as soon as possible. Now, where are the kids?" Flash whimpered and Batman's eyes narrowed further. Green Arrow and Flash shared a quick look and they both shoved Superman forward.

Superman glared at them for a second before turning to see a full-blown batglare and flinching, "Um, well, this is not my fault! We took the kids to the beach and I went inside to make lunch for the kids. Barry was supposed to be watching them!"

The batglare somehow became even more intense, "You left _Barry _alone with the kids?"

"I know! I know! Not smart, but I wasn't the one to lose them."

"I looked away for, like, five seconds!" Flash defended. The batglare turned towards him and he cowered behind Green Arrow.

Batman growled, "You better find them soon. If Robin has even just one little smudge of dirt on him, I will-"

"Ok! Ok! We're looking for them! We'll make sure that they're all right! We were doing that before anyways."

Batman glared at all of them, and then swept out of the room, most likely heading to the Batcave to search for the children on his own. The three men doubted that Batman would just let them search for the kids (especially Robin) without doing something himself.

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

Flash let out a whimper again, "I've never seen him so scary."

"Me neither." Green Arrow said.

Superman turned back to the holographic Earth, "Let's just find the kids before he comes back."

"Let's also hope that nothing happened to Robin." Flash said, "If anything happened to him, even just a little thing…"

The three men shuddered simultaneously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we anyway?" Roy asked, finally getting over the shock.

"We're not in Happy Harbor anymore, but we're in a nearby town." Cheshire said.

"What town?" Roy asked. Cheshire smirked.

"Like I'm going to tell you. Then you'll know where one of my safe houses is."

Roy looked at her, confused, "This is a safe house?"

Cheshire nodded.

"Woy?" Roy turned and saw Robin adorable pouting and reaching for him. Roy rolled his eyes with a smile and picked Robin up.

"Yes, Robin?"

"Wan' Ba'man." Robin's eyes shimmered with tears and his lip trembled dangerously. Roy's eyes widened in horror and he turned toward Cheshire.

"You have to get us back to the beach." Roy stared at her desperately. Cheshire rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Alright. But first…" Cheshire pulled out something and threw them at the kids. Gas billowed from the strange sphere-shaped items and everyone breathed it in. As the children collapsed to the ground, Roy managed to murmur.

"Knock… out… gas…" Roy's eyes closed and everything turned dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We'll never find them!" Flash cried.

"Sure we will." Superman said, not only trying to reassure Flash, but also himself. Flash shook his head.

"No! Batman's going to come back and kill us! I'll never see Wally or Iris again! You'll probably find me in an alleyway, and my death will be reported as an accident! Like, a mugging or something! Oh, the horror!"

"It's going to be okay F-" Superman stopped as his eye caught something on the couches in the entertainment room. Superman walked closer to see the missing children.

"What? How did they…?" Superman looked extremely confused as Flash zoomed in. As soon as he noticed the kids, Flash's face brightened more than a child on Christmas.

"The kids! I'm saved!" The Flash ran up to the sleeping Wally and crushed him to his chest, "You're ok! You're ok!"

"Yeah, but where did they go?" Green Arrow asked, walking into the room.

"I don't know." Superman said, eyeing the children as they started to stir, "We'll just have to ask them."

**A/N: Ok, so for the next, like, 3-4 weekends, I'm going to be extremely busy. This weekend I have to work on my projects and film an extremely long scene for one of the projects. Next weekend I'm going to AWA (:D) and I have to do a project with my group (which is due the day after! WTF group! Way to choose the day before, you procrastinators…). The weekend after that, I think I'm good (maybe). The weekend after that I'm going to Halloween Horror Nights in Universal Studios (:D) and I will not be bringing my laptop for I have friends that I plan on talking to. After that, I am free (as long as I don't have anymore projects). I'll still be working on my stories! It's just that I'm not going to spend as much time as I usually do because I just can't. So I do apologize. Anyways, if one of you could make cover for this that would be super awesome! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Agh! I'm so tired! Do you know how tired I am? When I typed 'I'm so tired', I accidently typed 'sorry' instead of 'tired'. I've been mixing things up all day too. Bleh. Anyways, I think I've complained enough. **

**I'm back though! Yay! Though I'm going to be busy this weekend (Six Flags and Silent Hill Marathon!) and next weekend (Halloween Horror Nights!), I will be free on the weekdays! :D Story time!**

The kids slowly blinked their eyes and sat up one by one. Roy looked around confusedly before cursing. Yes, a six-year-old cursed.

Robin, who was already propped up on the couch, looked around. When he didn't see what he was looking for, his lip trembled.

"Robin-" Superman said warily.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everybody put their hands on their ears to block out the deafening scream.

"Robin! Calm down!"

"WAN' BA'MAN! BA'MAN! BA'MAN! BA'MAN!"

"Wobin!" Wally yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! BAAAAAAA'MAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

With all of the screaming and yelling, Zatanna couldn't help but cry too.

"WAAAAAAHHH!"

"Oh, come on!" Connor shouted, trying to block out the noise. His sensitive ears only made the screaming so much louder.

Artemis and Wally couldn't take it anymore, and they too started crying.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"How do you shut these kids up?" Green Arrow yelled.

"Uh! Uh! It's ok, Robin!" Flash said, panicking, "Batman will be here soon!"

"WAN' BA'MAN NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW!" Robin shrieked.

"Batman's not here, Robin!" Superman shouted.

Robin's shrieks grew even louder and Zatanna, Wally, and Artemis's cries also grew louder.

Suddenly, Robin's crying stopped. Nobody really noticed it until Zatanna, Wally, and Artemis stopped crying too. Everyone opened their eyes and took their hands off their ears to see Robin lying in Batman's arms. Robin was still sniffling and he still had a few tears roll down his face, but he seemed much more content.

"W-wha…? How…?" Superman, Green Arrow, and Flash just stared in shock as Robin slowly stopped sniffling and giggled up at Batman.

"Ba'man!" He cried happily.

"Where were you?!" Flash yelled. The youngest children whimpered at his angry tone and everyone else glared at him.

"I was in the Batcave, searching for the children. I know that you didn't find them."

"How would you know?" Green Arrow asked. Batman glared at him.

"I'm Batman."

"I saw that coming." Superman muttered. Batman's glare turned towards him.

Flash cleared his throat awkwardly and turned towards the children, "So where were you guys?"

"Cheshire took us." Roy said. Batman turned to glare at Flash.

"You let _Cheshire_ take them." He didn't say it as a question. Flash paled and gulped.

"Chesha no bad." Robin said. Everyone looked at him in surprise, "She fun!"

"Yeah!" Wally said excitedly, "It was wike an adventuwe!"

Robin, Zatanna, and Artemis nodded eagerly.

"Where did she take you?" Batman asked, ignoring the fact that Robin had fun with a 'criminal'.

"We are not a completely sure." Aqualad said, "She only informed us that it was a safe house in a nearby town from here."

"Even as a five year old, you still talk formal." Roy muttered. Kaldur looked at him confusedly.

Batman's eyes narrowed at what Aqualad said and he turned swiftly towards the zeta beams.

"Awe you taking Wobin again?" Wally asked. Batman, not even bothering to turn, nodded and Wally pouted.

"Ba'man?" Batman looked down to see Robin pouting and giving him the infamous puppy dog eyes. Batman internally melted and sighed.

"Fine. Kid Flash can come."

"Weally?" Wally asked excitedly. At Batman's nod, he cheered and fist pumped, "Yay!"

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

_Robin, B01_

_Kid Flash B03_

"Why did Wa'wy get to go?" Artemis asked. The three adult heroes looked away awkwardly.

"Hey! Why don't we watch another movie?" Flash asked. The kids' eyes (except for Roy's. Ok, just infer that when the children get excited, Roy doesn't) lit up in delight and they ran towards the pile of movies. Artemis had even completely forgotten about her question.

"Let's watch Bambi!" M'gann exclaimed. The other kids agreed and the movie was set up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back, Master Bruce." Alfred said, "Hello, Master Dick. Hello, Master Wallace."

"Hi, Alfwed!" Wally said, waving and grinning excitedly.

"Are you staying over for the night, Master Wallace?"

"Am I?" Wally asked Bruce. Bruce nodded and Wally looked at Alfred, nodding and grinning eagerly.

"I will set up Master Dick's room for you." Alfred turned to Bruce, "Oh, and dinner is ready."

"Thanks, Alfred." Bruce started walking to the kitchen when he felt something in his free hand. He looked down to see Wally's hand in his and Wally looking up at him innocently.

_He's a toddler now._ Bruce thought to himself, _He's only acting normal._

Bruce didn't say anything and led Wally to the dining room. Alfred came back in with a booster seat so that Wally could see over the table.

"I am sorry to inform you that I did not prepare for a Flash. It will take me a little while longer to make more food when you run out."

"That alright, Alfred." Bruce said. Alfred nodded and left.

Wally started stuffing his mouth with food while Bruce turned to Dick.

"Alright, Dick." Bruce said, "You were nice to me before about this. Let's keep that up."

Bruce easily fed Dick while Wally continued to get more food on his face and in his hair than in his mouth. Bruce rolled his eyes as Dick giggled at Wally's condition. When Bruce finished, he moved forward to pick up Dick when a separate pair of arms grabbed him.

"Allow me to do that, Master Bruce. You should eat your dinner." Bruce turned to see an untouched plate of food in front of him. Alfred must have just brought that out.

"Master Wallace, you will need a bath before you go to bed."

"But Alfwed…" Wally whined.

"Master Dick will get one too." Alfred said.

Wally pouted, "Fine."

Alfred held Dick and grabbed Wally's hand, leading him upstairs and towards the bathroom.

"I would suggest you get ready for patrol, Master Bruce." Alfred called.

Bruce sighed. He should, but he really did want to spend more time with Dick.

_I can always do it tomorrow._ He thought.

He got up and headed towards the Batcave.

**A/N: So I went to AWA and guess what. Quite a few people were dressed as Robin, Batgirl, Batman, and someone even dressed up as Nightwing! I got a picture with him too! YAY! :D I'm really tired though, but my projects are just about finished! Another yay! :D Anyways, again, if anyone wants to draw a cover for this, I will love you forever. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok, I am really pissed. I come home from a pretty awesome vacation to find out that DC Nation has been canceled until January! Not cool Cartoon Network! We just got Young Justice back! Argh! (Sigh) Well whatever. At least my projects are done. Or so I thought. I now have three more projects to do, right after I finished all of the other ones. :l. Sigh…**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Ok, so the one-year anniversary of when I first posted a story is coming up. What should I do? Should I overwork myself a bit and try to update every story that day? I have time this weekend so maybe I could… Should I post a new story? I had a few new ideas… What do you guys think I should do? The anniversary is October 22****nd**** so Monday.**

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

_Robin, B01_

_Kid Flash, B03_

"Can Robin pwease stay at da Cave tonight?" Wally asked.

"If he wants to." Batman said. Wally took Robin from Batman's arms and grinned at him.

"You want to stay here tonight, don't you Robin?" Robin stared at Wally before sticking his thumb in his mouth and nodding enthusiastically.

"Fine. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Your watchers for the day will be here soon. Goodbye, Robin."

"Bye bye, Daddy!" Robin grinned and waved. Batman turned around so that Wally (and all of the other kids for that matter) wouldn't see his smile.

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

"Who do you fink wiwl be ouw watchews?" Artemis asked.

"Hopefully not Green Arrow and Flash again." Roy replied.

_Recognized: Wonder Woman, 03_

_Black Canary, 13_

_Hawkwoman, 10_

"AWWWWWWWW!" Wally and Robin's eyes widened as the three women stampeded towards them. Wonder Woman snatched Robin from Wally's arms while Hawkwoman picked up Wally.

"I told you." Black Canary said.

"I didn't know they were this cute!" Hawkwoman said, crushing Wally to her chest.

"And I thought Robin was adorable at eight." Wonder Woman said, cooing at the baby bird, "That's nothing compared to this!"

Robin got over the shock of three giant (to him at least) women suddenly showing up and smiled adorably at them.

"Awwwww!"

"Are you watching us for the day?" Aqualad asked. Black Canary looked away from Robin and Wally and smiled at him.

"Yes, we are. After the whole Cheshire incident, we thought it would be better if you guys had a more… _maternal_ influence."

"Why are there three of you?" Connor asked, "Aren't there only supposed to be two?"

"It's better to have more heroes than needed than not enough." Black Canary said.

Roy rolled his eyes, "You all just wanted to see Robin."

"We've never seen him as a baby." Hawkwoman said.

"We thought that if he was cute at eight, who knows how adorable he would be as an infant." Wonder Woman said.

"Mama!**(1)**" Robin squealed from Wonder Woman's arms. Everyone froze.

"…AWWWWWWWWWWW!" The three women and even M'gann said. Robin just giggled and squealed as Wonder Woman began to tickle him.

"Hey!" Wally pouted, "What about me, Auntie Shay?"

"You're very adorable too, Wally." Hawkwoman said, "More so than you were at ten."

Wally smiled.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Black Canary asked.

"Not watch a movie." Roy said, "That's all we've done."

"I wan' pway wif Mama!" Robin said. The women awed again.

"Why don't we pway Hot Wava?" Wally asked.

"What's dat?" M'gann asked.

"It's whewe you hafta stay off da gwound. If you touch it, you die." Wally said.

"That sounds fun!" M'gann exclaimed. The other children agreed.

Roy rolled his eyes, "I guess I'll play."

"Yay!" Robin and Wally said.

_10 minutes later:_

The children were giggling as they hopped around from couch to couch, cushion to cushion, and whatever other items they could find. Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and Hawkwoman chuckled as they played along. Robin was still in Wonder Woman's arms while Black Canary carried Zatanna, seeing as there's too much movement for them to be able to play with their not very developed walking abilities.

"Ah! Awtemis felw in da wava!" Wally cried. M'gann and Zatanna gasped.

"Ow! It buwns!" Artemis yelled, "Hewp me!"

Roy rolled his eyes as he leaped over to her and helped her up.

"Tanks, Roy." Artemis said. Roy rolled his eyes again.

"It was no problem." he grunted.

"Ok guys." Black Canary said, "I think it's time for a lunch break. Who's hungry?"

"I am!" Wally immediately shouted.

"You're always hungry." Roy said. Wally stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's not my fault! It's my meta- my... my metablim- my meto- my tummy!"

Artemis and Robin giggled at Wally's problem. He turned to stick his tongue out at them.

"Follow us, guys." The children followed the three women into the kitchen.

"No PB & J." Wally said, "We had that evewy day since we wewe de-aged."

"Alright." Wonder Woman said, "How about macaroni and cheese?"

The children nodded enthusiastically while Wally called, "Yeah!"

"Whatever." Roy muttered.

The children sat at the table while the three women got to work on making enough food for everybody. When it was finished, the children dug in greedily. Wonder Woman got out store-bought baby food and started feeding Robin. Black Canary smushed the macaroni a bit so that Zatanna could eat it a little easier.

"I haf an idea on what we couwd do afta lunch!" Wally said. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Aqualad asked.

"Finger-painting!"

**A/N: I have wanted to write this chapter for a long time. I have been wanting to write this since I mentioned this in R, KF, S: P&P. The women… Anyways, if you all haven't seen, I posted a new story! It was originally going to be a oneshot but a lot of people were telling me to continue it so I will. It's a Jason Todd is Red X story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am SO SORRY that it's late. Review!**

**(1) I like to think that Robin has two surrogate mommies, Wonder Woman and Catwoman. As a baby, he wouldn't be able to control his feelings on the matter so…**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, a lot of people asked me to have Catwoman in this, which is funny because I was planning on doing that later on ****. Anyways, I am furiously working on my stories while I have time so that I can work on the next chapter of You Don't Know Me so be excited because I only have to finish the chapter for this and Not Again before I can work on it ****. Enjoy the chapter!**

Finger-painting had gone well at first. That is, until Wally was getting more paint and had accidentally tripped over and ripped M'gann's painting of her and Connor holding hands. She had burst into tears, prompting Connor to get angry and start chasing Wally and trying to attack him.

This caused Wally to trip over Artemis's painting of herself shooting Wally in the butt with arrows. Artemis had gotten angry and started chasing him with Connor, all the while yelling childish insults at him. And when I say childish insults, I mean stuff like 'stupidhead' or 'uglyface'.

Roy had gotten angry with all of the commotion and started yelling at the three to stop being stupid while Black Canary and Wonder Woman tried to stop them. The arguing and angry aura radiating in the room caused Robin to burst into tears, causing Zatanna and M'gann to do the same.

Now, paint was splattered all over the walls, kids, and Leaguers. Wonder Woman was holding onto Connor and Artemis tightly while Black Canary tried to coax Wally out of his hiding place in a crevice in a wall. Roy was still yelling at the kids to shut up while Hawkwoman was desperately trying to calm down the wailing Robin, Zatanna, and M'gann. Kaldur just stood there staring at the disaster, unsure of what to do.

"Come on, Wally." Black Canary said, "I promise that Connor and Artemis won't hurt you."

"No!"

"Guys! Calm down! Wally didn't mean to. You all can just paint another one." Wonder Woman said, holding onto the struggling children. It would've been much easier if Connor weren't a Kryptonian.

"You guys are the worst! Don't you guys know how to be quiet for more than five seconds?" Roy yelled.

"Roy, stop talking." Black Canary said.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Shhhhh! It's ok, guys! Everything's ok!" Hawkwoman was shushing the crying children as she bounced them on her knees.

"This is a disaster." Kaldur said.

"No kidding." Black Canary said. She reached towards Wally one more time, "Wally, if you come out, I'll give you ice cream."

Suddenly, the children stopped crying, screaming, and struggling. Wally looked at Black Canary with wide eyes.

"Ice cream?" he asked. Black Canary nodded. Wally grinned and crawled out.

"I want ice cweam." Artemis said.

"Me too!" M'gann said excitedly.

"Ice cweam!" Robin yelled.

The three ladies grinned.

"Alright," Wonder Woman said, "you all can have ice cream."

All of the children, except for Roy and Kaldur, started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Ice cweam! Ice cweam!" they cried.

"You all will get one scoop." Black Canary said as Wonder Woman got the ice cream out. The children rushed to sit down at the table and Hawkwoman set Robin and Zatanna down in their seats. All of the children bounced in their seats as Wonder Woman scooped the ice cream and Black Canary handed it out.

Hawkwoman sat down next to Robin and Zatanna, "I'm going to feed you guys a little at a time so that you don't get hurt, ok?"

Robin and Zatanna nodded eagerly. They just wanted ice cream.

In the next five minutes, all of the children (even Roy and Kaldur) were covered in paint and ice cream. The women laughed.

"Alright, I think it's time you guys had a bath." Black Canary said.

"I'll take Robin, Wally, and Roy." Wonder Woman said.

"I don't know the children very well so why don't I take the girls?" Hawkwoman asked.

"Sure." Black Canary said, "I'll take Connor and Kaldur."

"I can bathe myself." Roy grumbled. Wonder Woman smiled at him.

"I'm sure you can." she said, "But I'm sure that Wally and Robin want you to take a bath with them. Right, boys?"

Wally and Robin nodded. Roy's face reddened and twisted in discomfort.

"But, uh, what about-"

"It's fine, Roy." Wonder Woman said. Roy sighed, but his face was still red.

"I- I guess it's fine." Wonder Woman smiled.

"Come on, guys."

Wonder Woman picked up Robin and Wally grabbed her hand. Roy followed after her. Hawkwoman picked up Zatanna and M'gann grabbed her hand while Artemis grabbed M'gann's. Black Canary smiled at the remaining two boys.

"Let's get you guys cleaned up." Connor and Kaldur followed Black Canary out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Robin, stop splashing!" Robin just giggled as he smacked his hands into the water again, splashing Wally and Roy. It wasn't enough that Roy was embarrassed about being given a bath in the same tub as Robin and Wally, but now he has to endure Robin and Wally annoying him too.

"Haf fun, Woy!" Wally said, splashing and giggling. Roy just grumbled.

Wonder Woman laughed, "Alright, I think that's enough. You guys are clean now."

Wonder Woman grabbed a towel, picked up Robin (Roy averted his eyes, knowing that Robin would be embarrassed when he was normal again.), and wrapped him in it. She did the same for Wally and was reaching for Roy when he growled.

"I can do it myself. Just- just turn around." Wonder Woman rolled her eyes and smiled but handed him a towel and complied nonetheless.

"Come on, let's get you guys dressed in some nice, comfy pajamas." Wonder Woman said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls giggled as they played in the water. They didn't mind as much as Roy did that they were all in a bath together.

Hawkwoman laughed, "Wow, I heard that kids are usually more resistant when it comes to bathes, but you guys are wonderful. Hmm, maybe it's because you're girls."

Hawkwoman smirked at them and the girls giggled some more.

"Alright guys, I think you are done." Hawkwoman pulled each girl out and wrapped them in a towel; "Let's get you guys ready for bed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You guys done?" Black Canary asked. Connor grunted in agreement while Kaldur nodded.

"Can I trust you to dry yourselves off and get dressed?" she asked, "I'm sure that you guys are a little embarrassed by this."

Connor grunted again and Kaldur nodded again.

"Alright, I'll just turn around." Black Canary did and Connor and Kaldur got out and got dressed. Black Canary turned back around.

"Good. Now why don't we all go to bed, hm? It's been a long day and I'm sure you guys are tired."

The same reactions came from the two boys, except for a yawn that Connor couldn't hold back, and they followed Black Canary out of the room. They met up with everyone else.

"We have a surprise for you guys." Wonder Woman said. The children looked confused as they walked to the entertainment room. Their eyes widened as they saw two cribs and a bunch of sleeping bags on the floor.

"Why don't you guys watch a movie and sleep here tonight?" Hawkwoman asked. The kids grinned and ran towards the sleeping bags. Wally sat next to Roy in the same sleeping bag and Wonder Woman placed Robin in between them. Hawkwoman placed Zatanna between Artemis and M'gann's sleeping bags.

"Enjoy." Black Canary said as she turned on a movie.

_20 minutes later:_

"Awwww. They're so adorable." Hawkwoman said. Black Canary grinned and pulled out a camera.

"The League will want to see this." she said, snapping a few photos.

"Send me some copies." Wonder Woman said.

"No problem."

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring?" Hawkwoman asked. Wonder Woman grinned.

"Well whatever it is, it will definitely be fun."

**A/N: Halloween is just upon us my wonderful friends! So what are you guys dressing up as? I am reusing a costume from a few years ago. Does anyone watch Happy Tree Friends? I'm being Cuddles the Bunny from it and being cut in half with a saw **** Also, I may be almost 16, but I'm still trick-or-treating with my friends. Anyone else? Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Did you guys see the new cover? It is so awesome! I love it so much! Thank you jordylilly777! Anyways, most of my projects are done (there's one due November 28 but that's 4 weeks away) so I'll have more time for my stories again! Yay! Chapter time!**

**Oh, and sorry that it's kind of short. I don't usually right short stuff like this (anymore at least) but I had MAJOR writer's block so it's not my best.**

**Also in my perfect YJ world, Wally was abused by his parents.**

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

_Flash, 04_

_Green Arrow, 08_

"Shhhhhh!" The three women shushed the men as they walked into the entertainment room. Flash and Green Arrow grinned at the sight that met them while Batman inwardly smirked.

Wally was snuggled in a sleeping bag, hugging Robin, who was sucking his thumb, close to his chest. Roy was hugging Wally, keeping Robin locked in between them. M'gann and Connor were cuddling in another sleeping bag while Artemis was holding Zatanna, who was also sucking her thumb. They were also sharing a sleeping bag. Aqualad had a hand on Connor and Roy's shoulders.

"Did you get any pictures yet?" Flash asked, grinning.

"Do you really doubt us that much?" Black Canary asked, smirking and holding up the camera.

"You'll send them to the League, right?" Green Arrow asked.

"They're processing right now." Hawkwoman said.

"They're going to be so embarrassed when they're back to normal." Flash said. Then, he turned to Batman, "Hey, speaking of when they'll be back to normal, how long will that be?"

"It has only been four days." Batman said, "Fate said that this could last up to two weeks."

"Has it been four days already?" Green Arrow asked, "That was fast."

"If only they could stay like that forever." Wonder Woman said.

"That wouldn't be a good thing." Batman said, "As much as I like Robin this way-"

"Batman admitted he likes baby Robin!" Flash yelled. The women shushed him and Batman glared at him. Flash shrunk back.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"As I was saying," Batman growled, "they need to grow back to their normal ages. They can't stay like this forever."

"I know." Wonder Woman said, "But I can't help but wish."

"Wishes can be dangerous." Batman said.

Wally suddenly whimpered, causing the adults to stop talking and watch him.

"No." he mumbled, "Stay 'way. I sowwy. I won'- I won' do it 'gain."

Wally began to squirm and tremble, waking up Robin and Roy.

"Pwease." Wally whined, "Don' hurt me! Stay 'way!"

"Wally." Roy said as the other children began to wake up from the noise, "Wake up."

"Wha's goin' on?" Artemis asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Wally is having a nightmare." Roy said, not even turning to look at her.

Wally cried out and the Team's (besides Roy and Robin of course) eyes widened. Flash ran over and put his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Wally, wake up." Flash said. Wally only whimpered as tears streamed down his face.

"Pwease, Daddy. Stop. Stop!" Artemis's eyes widened further. Wally's father had hurt him?

"Wally!" Roy shook Wally, but he still didn't wake up.

Wally cried out again. M'gann and Zatanna had tears running down their faces. M'gann did because the emotions coming from Wally were hurting and powerful. Zatanna did because she didn't like the tension in the room.

"No more! Weave me 'wone!" Wally screamed, "PWEASE! Don' hurt me! I sowwy! I sowwy!"

Robin sat up and crawled over to Wally's face. He patted Wally's cheek lightly as Wally screamed more.

"Wa'wy." Robin said softly. Wally cried out again and shot up. He looked around confusedly and saw everyone's concerned faces. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Wa'wy." Robin said softly again.

Wally turned towards him and, seeing his sad face, grabbed him and hugged him tightly to his chest. Roy hugged Wally while Barry hugged all of them. Wally buried his face in Roy's chest and cried. The adults watched sadly while the children looked on in fear as Wally cried and cried.

"What was he saying?" Artemis asked, "About his daddy?"

Wally sobbed harder and Artemis looked down in guilt. M'gann suddenly got up and floated over to Wally. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Connor got up and walked over too while Zatanna crawled, prompting Artemis and Kaldur to get up as well.

The adults watched, amazed, as the children embraced each other. Flash even let go he was so surprised.

"It's gonna be ok, Wa'wy." M'gann said.

"We are here for you, my friend." Kaldur said.

"We fwiends!" Zatanna said.

"You don' haf to wo'wy." Artemis said.

"What they said." Connor said.

Wally looked up and gave all of them a watery smile, "Tanks."

Robin looked up and smiled at him, "We awe famwy, Wa'wy. We wiwl _aw'ways_ be hewe fo' you."

Wally's tears disappeared and he beamed as he looked around at his friends. Unlike his parents, they cared about him and were here for him. He may not have had the best family life, but this was his family now.

And he couldn't have been happier.

**A/N: I'm gonna take a guess here and say that most of you have a Tumblr? I'm just guessing. If you do, it'd be awesome if you could follow me! I follow all of my followers anyways and if I can get enough people, I'll start posting more info about my stories (like when I'll update and stuff like that) on there and you guys can ask me questions and give me some ideas that you normally wouldn't put in a review. I'd really love it if you could follow me on there. The username is the same as Fanfiction. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow, guys. I wasn't even trying to make you cry this time. Cool. Anyways, thank you so much for everyone who followed me on Tumblr! You guys are so awesome! Also, I have a new story and it's also a de-aging one. It's called Hush Little Children and it would be awesome if you checked it out!**

After the nightmare incident, the three women and Batman, who had only been there to check on Robin, left. Once again, Flash and Green Arrow were watching the kids. They wanted to get the kids' minds off the whole thing so they were trying to come up with ideas.

"Hey! I know!" Flash said, "How about we play Hide 'N Seek?"

"I don't know." Green Arrow said, "What about Robin?"

"He's a little baby!" Flash said, "There's no way he can get anywhere where we can't find him."

"I guess you're right." Green Arrow said.

"Of course I am!" Flash grinned and turned to the children, "Hey, kids! Want to play Hide 'N Seek?"

"Yeah!"

_10 minutes later:_

"_He's a little baby!_" Green Arrow mimicked, "_There's no way he can get anywhere where we can't find him._"

"I get it!" Flash said, "I messed up! Again!"

After the children had gone off to hide, Flash and Green Arrow had begun to count to 50. After that, M'gann was the first to be found hiding in a closet with Connor. Next, they had found Wally hiding in the pantry (no surprise there). Then, they had found Kaldur hiding in the pool (no surprise there either) and Zatanna under her bed in her room. Roy and Artemis were harder to find, but they finally found them when they heard arguing in the bioship about who was there first. And that left Robin.

"Where could he be?" Green Arrow asked.

"There can't be too many places." Flash said, "He may be Robin, but he's still a baby."

They ran off to continue looking for him.

_3 hours later:_

"Ok, where is the little brat?" Green Arrow was now royally pissed. And that's putting it lightly. He had been running back and forth in the Cave and he still hadn't found Robin.

Flash ran up behind him, huffing and snacking on some energy bars, "I checked everywhere! I even check a few of the vents!"

"All of them?" Green Arrow asked. Flash paused and looked sheepish.

"Well… not _all_ of them. Some of them are really high off the ground and there's practically no way to get up there.

Green Arrow sighed, "We might as well check them."

The two rushed to the unchecked vents and began to look inside and around. It wasn't until the last vent that they found Robin, curled up on the ground, shivering and sleeping.

Flash gently picked him up and carried back to the entertainment room, where the other children were waiting in boredom.

"Fwash!" Wally whined. The two men shushed him and he quieted down when he saw Robin, "We awe hungwy!"

"Alright, well, what do you guys want for lunch?" Flash asked.

"Mac 'n cheese!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Artemis, M'gann, and Zatanna said.

Green Arrow laughed, "Alright, come on!"

The kids followed the two heroes into the kitchen and sat down. Flash and Green Arrow moved around the kitchen as they made the food. Flash was still holding Robin. The food finished cooking and they handed it out.

Flash looked down at Robin, "Should we wake him up?"

"Nah," Green Arrow said, "he's sleeping. We'll just feed him later."

Suddenly, Robin coughed lightly and sniffled. Everyone in the room stiffened and stared at Robin. Flash, still tense, slowly brought his head down and felt Robin's forehead. He looked up at Green Arrow in fear.

"His head feels warm."

Green Arrow's eyes widened, and he immediately dashed off to the medicine cabinet in one of the bathrooms. He came back with a thermometer.

"Check his temperature!" he whispered. Flash nodded and did it. When the thermometer beeped, Flash checked it and paled.

"101.2 degrees." Flash whispered. Flash and Green Arrow looked at each other in horror and then started running around.

"Get blankets and pillows! I'll get him something to eat!" Flash yelled. Green Arrow nodded and ran off. He came back with a comically oversized pile of blankets and pillows and laid them on the couch. Flash scurried around the kitchen, trying to make something that would soothe Robin and hopefully make him better. The kids just watched as all of this happened.

Robin began to whine in his sleep as his fever and the noise that the men were making started to bother him.

"Oh man!" Flash cried, "What will we do when Batman finds out?"

"Hopefully, he won't." Green Arrow said, "He already checked on Robin today. Maybe he won't come until tomorrow."

"Are you kidding me?" Flash asked, "You heard him! He likes Robin this way! He'll probably come later today and kill us when he finds out Robin is sick!"

Green Arrow paled, "Alright, here's what we'll do. I'll go out and get him some medicine while you make him as comfortable as possible and watch the kids. Just don't take them outside again."

"Yeah," Flash laughed sheepishly, "I learned my lesson."

"Good. I'll be back as soon as I can."

_Recognized: Green Arrow, 07_

Robin coughed again and the children walked over, worried.

"Is he gonna be ok?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah. He is." Flash said, "He's just a little sick."

"Batman's gonna get you." Wally said as he grinned at Flash. Flash grimaced at him.

"And when he gets me I'll get you." Wally's eyes widened and he ran away.

"Way to scare your nephew, Flash." Roy said. Flash grinned at him.

"It's about time! I still have to get revenge on him for video-taping me when _I _was de-aged!"

**A/N: So I've been watching Fullmetal Alchemist and daydreaming a lot lately so I hadn't had a lot of motivation to write this until I mentally slapped some sense into myself. But OMG! We are so close to 400 reviews, guys! That is so awesome! Do you think we can get it after this chapter? Please? Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took a while. I haven't had a lot of motivation to write lately, and I have 2 projects do soon. Also, my dog was attacked and badly injured so I spent some time with her. I also just haven't been feeling very well either. Hopefully, I can write more during Thanksgiving break.**

"Hurry up, Ollie." Flash muttered, "What is taking you so long? Batman could come back any minute!"

"You're talking to yourself." Roy said.

"No," Flash said, "I'm talking to the air, and hopefully it will give Ollie my message."

Roy rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch, where Robin was. He was sweating and looked incredibly uncomfortable. Roy grabbed a damp washcloth and began to dab Robin's forehead with it. Robin began to whine some more.

"Shh." Roy shushed softly, "You're going to be ok."

"Is he?" Wally asked, coming over to stand next to Roy. The rest of the kids were taking a nap, but Wally couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Robin.

"Of course." Roy said, "It's only a small fever."

"Do you tink dat Batman is gonna find out?" Wally asked.

Roy smirked, "Of course. There's no way that they can make Robin better in just a few hours. They might have a small chance if they were Diana and Dinah, but this is Barry and Ollie that we are talking about."

Wally grinned, "They awe gonna be in _so_ much twouble."

"Yes they are, Wally." Roy said, a small smile forming on his face, "Yes they are."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bruce Wayne was sitting in a meeting, bored out of his mind. He stared sightlessly at the man presenting in the dullest voice Bruce had ever heard. He was just sitting there, thinking about how he had the next shift for watching the kids, when he got a feeling.

It wasn't a super bad feeling, but it wasn't a good one either. It was one of those "Barry screwed up and I know I'm going to regret it" feelings. Bruce's eyes narrowed and he almost got up when he remembered that he was still in a meeting. He mentally groaned and just slightly slid down in his seat, not enough to be noticed by anyone without amazing eye observation.

_Ugh, this meeting is supposed to end at 5:00. That's fine. It feels like it's been a long time. What time is it?_

Bruce looked over at his watch to see that it was 1:00. He mentally groaned again.

_It's been 30 minutes. You have got to be kidding me._

Bruce sighed silently and continued to stare forward. It took all of his will to not look at his watch again.

_Just 4 more hours, Wayne. Just 4 more hours…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Recognized: Green Arrow, 07_

"Finally!" Flash exclaimed. Green Arrow dashed into the room, his arms full of Walmart bags.

"Where is he?" Green Arrow asked, setting the stuff down on the ground.

"On the couch." Flash said, "The other kids are taking a nap except for Roy and Wally."

"Ok." Green Arrow took out the needed medicine and walked over to Robin.

"Ok, Robin." Green Arrow said, "This isn't going to taste good, but it's going to make you feel better."

Robin looked up blearily at Green Arrow and whimpered.

_Poor Robin._ Green Arrow thought, _He looks miserable._

Green Arrow got the right dose of medicine and put it into Robin's mouth. Robin whined and tried to spit it out, but Green Arrow held a hand over his mouth.

"No, Robin. You have to swallow it."

Robin looked upset but swallowed anyways.

Flash sighed in relief, "Do you think he'll be better before Batman gets back?"

"No." a voice said. Flash 'eep'ed and jumped in the air. He turned around slowly and saw Batman glaring intensely at him. Flash gulped.

"…Bye, Wally!" Flash zipped out of the room.

_Recognized: Flash, 04_

"Hey, well, I gotta go too." Green Arrow said, slowly backing out of the room, "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

"No, you won't." Batman growled. Green Arrow laughed nervously.

"So maybe not tomorrow. But, hey! We'll make plans! Maybe the day after. Or the day after that.." Batman's glare intensified, "Or maybe the day after that…"

Green Arrow turned around and bolted out of the room.

_Recognized: Green Arrow, 07_

Robin coughed lightly and Batman immediately strode over to him. Roy and Wally, who had been watching the whole time, wandered over to him.

"You're back early." Roy said.

"I had a feeling that something had gone wrong." Batman said.

"But you wewe in a meeting, wight?" Wally asked.

"I'm the owner. I can leave if I whenever I want." Batman said.

"You were only in there for an hour. Weren't they angry?" Roy asked.

"That doesn't matter." Batman said, "I'm their boss. I'm not discussing this anymore."

Batman headed towards Robin's room, most likely to put him in his crib to sleep. Roy and Wally didn't follow.

"So when do you tink evewyone is gonna be up?" Wally asked. Roy shrugged.

"I don't know. But since Green Arrow and Flash left, and just Batman is here, who do you think our other watcher is going to be?"

Wally paused to think, "Maybe Supaman."

"Batman's not gonna like that." Roy said. Wally giggled.

"What do you tink we wiwl do when evewyone is up?" Wally asked. Roy shrugged again.

"We are not going to fingerpaint again. That's for sure." Roy said.

"No movies, wight?" Wally asked.

"That too. No movies. I've watched enough movies in the past few days."

"…And no Hide 'N Seek?" Wally asked.

Roy started to get annoyed, "No, Wally. No Hide 'N Seek."

"…Tag?"

"_No._" Roy said. Wally opened his mouth again.

"No!"

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry. My life is just falling to pieces right now and I only have a few of the pieces put back together. I've been feeling so unsure of myself and just really down and depressed lately. I almost feel… stuck. I don't really know how to explain it besides depressed and stuck. I'll try to work hard on my stories. I really will. You will just have to bear with me, ok? Please don't hate me… Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: You guys… Just wow. You guys are the best. Your reviews made me feel so awesome. Just thank you. Taking the time to tell me that it's going to get better or that you love my stories makes me feel so much better about myself. Thank you so much. And I will get traught! And whelmed! And asterous! Thank you! I just can't stop saying that.**

Robin sniffled and coughed in his sleep. Batman stood over him, watching him and protecting him from everyone else. Roy and Wally had tried to come in, but he just growled and glared at them. Wally had been so terrified that he had wet his pants. Roy led him away to help him with that.

_Recognized: Captain Marvel, 15_

Batman's eye twitched.

Batman looked over to make sure that Robin was fast asleep before walking out of the room. He headed toward the zeta beams, passing by the children, who were now awake and also curious. Captain Marvel was standing at the zeta beams looking excited.

"What are you doing here?" Batman growled. Captain Marvel gulped.

"I, uh, the rest of the League is busy at the moment so they- they sent me to help."

Batman tried to keep his face calm. "They sent a child to take care of much younger children?"

"Hey! I'm almost eleven!" Captain Marvel pouted. The children giggled. Captain Marvel looked over and gaped.

"Woah! They're so small! I didn't know they were this young!" Roy scowled.

"Shut up, Billy." Captain Marvel pouted.

"Don' t be so mean!" Batman's eye twitched again.

"Where's Robin?" Captain Marvel asked. He could see all of the other children, but he didn't see Robin.

"Sleeping." Batman said, "He's sick."

"Awww! Poor Robin! Can I see him? If Zatanna is this small, Robin must be super tiny!"

Batman scowled, "No."

"As interesting as this conversation is-"

"We awe bowed!" Wally interrupted Roy. Roy glared at him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Captain Marvel asked, "We could play Tag!"

Wally opened his mouth to say "Yeah" but Roy beat him there.

"No!"

Captain Marvel deflated, "Why?"

Roy rolled his eyes, "He's a speedster. He'll cheat."

"Wiw not!" Wally said.

"Will too." Roy said.

"Not!"

Roy's eye twitched. "I'm not going to let you start that."

"Awww…" Wally pouted and Roy rolled his eyes.

"Well, what _do_ you guys want to play?" Captain Marvel asked.

Wally opened his mouth to answer and Roy moved to interrupt, but they were both interrupted by a cry that came from Robin's room.

"Wobin!" Wally sped off towards Robin's room.

"Wait up!" Roy ran after him. Batman mentally sighed and strode after them. Captain Marvel and the rest of the children followed after.

Wally was the first to arrive in Robin's room (obviously) and ran over to Robin's crib. Robin was red in the face as he twisted and turned and cried out.

Roy ran in next and ran over to the crib. He picked Robin up and held onto him tightly as Robin squirmed.

"Robin? What's wrong?" Robin only continued to cry and squirm. Roy tried to rock Robin to calm him down, but it didn't work.

Batman was next to come into the room, followed closely by Captain Marvel and the rest of the kids. He strode over quickly to Roy and gently took Robin from his arms.

"What's wrong with him?" M'gann whimpered. Connor wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close protectively. Zatanna whimpered too and Artemis, who was holding her, held her closer and shushed her.

"Ma-Mami!" he cried. Roy and Wally's eyes widened, and they looked at each other. Batman only grimaced.

"The fever has caused him to have nightmares." Robin cried out and M'gann sobbed. She was being bombarded by Robin's emotions. Fear, Grief, and total Despair took over her happy thoughts and she felt like throwing herself off a cliff. She frowned. Why did she feel like that? Does Robin really want to throw himself off a cliff to die?

Batman started walking toward the zeta beams. Everyone followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Captain Marvel asked. "We have to watch them!" He gestured to the kids.

"Robin is more important." Batman said.

"But-" Captain Marvel stopped when Batman turned and glared at him. He deflated, "Yes, sir."

Batman turned back around and left.

_Recognized: Batman, o2_

_Robin, B01_

Everyone stood around awkwardly for a few seconds. Captain Marvel laughed nervously.

"So I guess it's just me watching you now. This'll be fun!"

Wally and Artemis glanced at each other before smirking evilly. Artemis whispered into Zatanna's ear while Wally whispered into Roy's ear. They both grinned evilly.

Connor, who had heard what they said because of his super-hearing, whispered into M'gann's ear. They both smiled. Captain Marvel and Kaldur looked at them warily.

The children took a step toward Captain Marvel and Kaldur, who took a step back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MMMMMM! MHHMMHMHMHM!" Captain Marvel, now Billy, was tied to a chair and gagged. Kaldur too was tied and gagged, but he didn't make any noise.

The children were running around and destroying the Cave. The TV had been knocked off the wall and broken long ago. The couches were turned over and stuffing leaked out it. The kitchen was on fire, and broken equipment littered the floor of the training room. The children ran around, screaming, as they went to go destroy the bedrooms.

Billy bowed his head and started crying. Here he was, _the _Captain Marvel, and he couldn't do a thing! He was wrapped up like a Christmas present for Batman to do with as he liked.

Batman was so going to kill him.

**A/N: Hey, sorry I've been taking so long. One of my excuses is what I told you last time, another is school, another is I was rehearsing for a play, and the other is that I've been roleplaying on Tumblr a lot lately. It is so much fun! My username is thewhelmedrobin and I'm obviously roleplaying as Robin. It'd be awesome if some of you guys could check it out! Oh and btw, my dog is doing much better now. She can walk and she isn't terrified of going outside anymore so yay! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm back and on break! I'm so excited! Finals were tough but I got through them. Oh well. I've got my writing motive somewhat back so yay! Enjoy the chapter and merry Christmas!**

"MMMMHHHMMM!" Billy struggled against the ropes. It would've been much easier if the kids hadn't tricked him into saying 'Shazam!' and making him into Billy Batson instead of Captain Marvel. Kaldur was silent but watched with wide eyes as the Cave was destroyed.

"Dis is so much fun!" Wally exclaimed as he ran around, causing a mini tornado.

"Yeah!" Zatanna said as she cast spells that were simple enough for a baby.

Artemis and Roy had found arrows in the weapons vault (Connor had punched through it) and were now shooting it at everything they could. M'gann found Oreos in the pantry and were munching on those while Connor was punching at a picture of Superman, breaking through the wall at the same time.

_Recognized: Superman, 01_

"I heard that Batman went home so I came to-" Superman stopped as he took in the destruction. He noticed Billy and Kaldur and quickly ran over to help them out. As soon as Billy was free, he yelled, "Shazam!"

Kaldur looked at Superman thankfully, "Thank you, Superman."

"What happened?" Superman asked.

Kaldur was about to answer but Captain Marvel beat him to it, "Those kids are crazy! They tricked me into turning back into my regular self and then ambushed us! They tied us up and started destroying the Cave!"

Superman sighed and rubbed his temples, "We need to stop them before they hurt themselves."

"Or us." Captain Marvel mutters.

"We should stay together." Kaldur said, "They are very smart when it comes to this type of thing."

Superman nodded, "Come on."

They ran off. Superman listened closely for the nearest child, which happened to be Zatanna. They saw her turning a lot of the training equipment into fluffy bunnies**(1)**. They snuck up slowly and quietly behind her. Superman quickly reached out and grabbed her, covering her mouth.

She struggled but was too weak against Superman. Superman whispered into her ear.

"If you help us get the others, we'll give you ice cream." Her eyes widened and she nodded, "Good."

He let Zatanna go. She jumped up and down in excitement, "Fowwow me!"

She toddled quickly out of the room, and the three ran after her.

"Wa'wy! Wa'wy!" She toddled into the kitchen. Wally stopped running and snacking.

"Yeah?" Zatanna smiled and hugged him. Wally looked down at her confusedly.

"What awe you-" Superman ran into the room and grabbed Wally, "Hey!"

Wally tried to get out of his grip, but he was Superman. There was no way he could do it, even if he hadn't been three years old.

"We'll give you ice cream if you help us capture the others." Superman said. Wally stopped struggling and nodded. Superman put him down and ran off in the direction of the other kids.

"Can I haf ice cweam too?" A small voice asked from the pantry. The door opened wider and M'gann peeked out. Superman smiled at her.

"If you help us capture the others." M'gann nodded excitedly and flew off after Wally. Superman, Captain Marvel, Kaldur, and Zatanna ran after her (Kaldur had picked up Zatanna so that she could keep up with them).

Wally ran into Connor's room, where Connor was punching the wall with Superman's picture on it.

"Supey!" Wally ran up and hugged Connor. Connor looked down.

"What?"

M'gann flew into the room and hugged Connor. "Conna'! If we stop and help capture Artemis and Roy, we can haf ice cweam!"

Connor's eyes widened, and he stopped trying to punch the wall, "Ok."

The children ran out of the room and the original three followed them. They came into the debriefing room and found Roy and Artemis shooting at the computers, destroying them.

Captain Marvel whimpered, "Batman is going to kill me." Kaldur patted his arm.

"Awtemis! Awtemis!" Wally jumped up and down, "If we awe good we can haf ice cweam!"

Artemis stopped and looked at them, "Weally?"

The children nodded and Artemis ran over to them, "Ok!"

Roy shot another computer. Superman glared at him. "Roy…"

Roy glared back, "You're not going to get me with ice cream."

Superman sighed, "I know. What do you want?"

Roy thought for a while, "I want you to stop treating me like a child."

Superman nodded, "Ok-"

"_And_ buy me a Green Arrow plushie so that I can torture it as much as I want."

A few of the kids' mouths dropped, mainly Wally, Artemis, M'gann, and Zatanna. Captain Marvel's did too.

Superman blinked, "Uh, sure. We can do that."

Roy put the bow and arrows down, "Ok. I'm good." He walked to the kitchen, "I still want ice cream though."

Everyone blinked. Wally was the first to move, "Ice cweam!" He ran off to the kitchen.

The children looked at each other for a few seconds before running after him, "Ice cweam! Ice cweam!"

Superman sighed, "Come on, Captain. Let's go before they decide to destroy anything else."

Captain Marvel nodded and followed after Superman. They walked into the kitchen to see the children all sitting at the table.

"Huwwy up!" Wally cried, "I want ice cweam!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm getting it." Superman got the ice cream out and started scooping it into bowls. He handed them out and they sighed in relief.

"We still have to clean and fix the Cave." Captain Marvel said, "But we have plenty of time for that, right?"

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

_Robin, B01_

Captain Marvel burst into tears.

**A/N: Sorry that this took a while. I slipped back into my super depressed state, except this time it's worse. I actually almost burst into tears at a restaurant when I was talking about it with my dad. I had to hold it in until I got home and was alone. I'm really sorry and I'll try to update faster now that it's Christmas break. Review!**

**1) I've been roleplaying with Connor Elric and in one of ours, we had Zatanna turn Red Arrow and Batgirl into bunnies during a prank war.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ugh! I'm back to school and I already hate it! I don't think I can survive another semester! How did I even survive the first? I'll never know… Anyways, I apologize for the long updates. I've been seriously busy over break. Well, more like my family has been dragging me off to do stuff with them. I'm back now though so yay!**

The first thing Batman thought of when he walked into the Cave was 'This is Captain Marvel's fault'. He heard someone crying and stalked to the kitchen with baby Robin in his arms, noting all of the damage on the way.

He walked into the kitchen to see the kids covered in ice cream and Captain Marvel sobbing on the ground. His eye twitched. Robin looked around, confused.

Batman growled, "What is going on?"

Captain Marvel looked up and burst into a new wave of tears. Robin's lip trembled. He didn't like it when people were sad.

"The kids tricked Captain Marvel and tied him up." Superman said, trying to help Captain Marvel, "They proceeded to destroy the Cave. Luckily, I came."

Batman quirked an eyebrow, "A bunch of toddlers managed to trick a League member and tie him up?"

Captain Marvel swallowed and nodded nervously. Robin pouted.

"I miss fun!" He crossed his arms and pouted even more. Captain Marvel's jaw dropped.

"It wasn't fun at all!"

"It was fow us." Wally said, "And don' wo'wy, Wobin. We wiw do it again!"

"No, you will not." Batman said. Robin pouted again. There was silence for a few moments.

"…I'm sticky." Wally said. Batman glanced at all of the kids again and saw that practically every part of them was covered in ice cream. He sighed mentally.

"I'll call Black Canary. She can clean up the girls. Superman, you get the boys."

"Are you sure, Batman?" Superman asked. Batman glared, "I'll get right on it."

Superman grabbed all of the boys besides Robin and flew them off to the bathroom. Batman walked to the debriefing room to contact Black Canary. Captain Marvel followed.

"What do you want me to do, Batman?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Clean up the Cave. It's a disaster." Captain Marvel grinned and saluted.

"Yes, sir!" He flew off to begin cleaning.

Batman called Black Canary and quickly explained what she needed to do. She smiled and agreed, soon arriving.

_Recognized: Black Canary, 13_

Black Canary immediately headed for the kitchen, "Alright, girls! It's time for a bath!"

She picked up Zatanna and took Artemis's hand. M'gann followed after her as she walked to the bathroom, which left Batman alone with Robin.

"Tati?" Batman looked down. "Hungy."

Batman sighed out loud this time, "Fine."

He walked to the kitchen and took out a bottle. He quickly filled it and began to feed Robin. When he was finished, he burped Robin, making sure to not get any of the spit on his suit. Then, he walked to Robin's room.

Robin giggled and played with the fabric on suit. Batman allowed a small smile to show as he sat down on Robin's bed (The regular one not the crib. Obviously.). Robin smiled up at him and giggled again.

"Tati!" Batman smiled a little more and held the baby close.

He never wanted this to end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wally was the only boy who would not cooperate in the bath. Roy was red in the face, embarrassed and angry about being bathed in the same tub as three other boys, Connor felt awkward with being bathed by Superman, and Kaldur was nonchalant. Wally on the other hand…

The entire bathroom was soaked. Superman had to refill the tub at least three times. Wally would just _not stop splashing_. No matter how many times Roy yelled at him or Superman asked nicely, Wally would just laugh and splash some more. Superman might as well have been in the bath too with how wet he was.

Wally splashed again. Roy exploded.

"WALLY!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls giggled as they played in the water. They weren't as wild as Wally, but there was some water on Black Canary and the floors.

Black Canary laughed, "Don't splash too much, girls. You could slip and fall when you step on it."

"We won't!" The three girls smiled up at her innocently, making Black Canary smile back.

"Ok, girls. After the bath, we're going to bed."

"Do we haf to?" Artemis asked. Black Canary nodded.

"Uh huh. It's getting late and you girls have had a long day." They pouted but nodded anyways.

Black Canary drained the bathtub and wrapped each of them in a towel. She quickly dried them off and helped them get dressed. She picked up Zatanna and held Artemis's hand while M'gann held Artemis's other hand.

"Do you girls want a little all girls sleepover?" Black Canary asked.

"Yeah!" they all said.

"Ok. Whose room do you want to have it in?"

"Mine!" M'gann exclaimed. Black Canary smiled and led them to M'gann's room. She made sure that they were all tucked in in M'gann's bed before turning off the lights.

"Good night."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Superman knocked on Robin's door, the boys waiting behind him. Batman opened the door and glared.

"What."

Superman looked sheepish, "Uh, Wally suggested that all the boys sleep in the same room tonight."

Batman opened his mouth to tell Superman 'no' when Robin cried out, "Yeah! Yeah! S'eepovew!"

Batman clenched his jaw but allowed Superman and the kids to come in, "Fine."

"Yay!" Wally zoomed in and climbed onto Robin's bed. The rest of the kids followed him, with Roy grumbling, and settled down.

"Good night, kids!" Superman waved and left. Batman narrowed his eyes, laying Robin in his crib.

"G'nigh', Tati!" Robin smiled at Batman.

"…Good night, Robin."

**A/N: Did anyone else hear about that cut for Bieber thing on Twitter? If you did, can you believe that people actually did that as a joke? That really sickens me. This is why I'm completely disgusted with society. To actually **_**encourage**_** that kind of thing to young girls is the vilest thing I've ever heard in my life. Don't ever do anything like that. It's a serious thing and should never be joked about. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: ARGH! I've been promising to update faster and I've been updating slower! I've just been distracted with school, tumblr, and writer's block. It's been getting hard. This might end up actually ending soon (Not too soon though) because I'm running out of ideas for this story. I've dried up my de-aged kids ideas pretty much. Either that, or they would just suddenly and randomly show up and I don't want that. That'd be too weird and spontaneous.**

The kids woke up the next morning to smell of something…_ amazing._ Roy picked up Robin, M'gann picked up Zatanna, and the kids ran to the kitchen. Everyone, except for Robin, Wally, and Roy, were confused when they saw an elderly man cooking. He turned and saw them.

"Good morning, children. Sit at the table and breakfast will be served." Robin, Wally, and Roy immediately sat in their seats. The other children followed their lead more cautiously.

"Do you know who this man is?" Aqualad asked, whispering to Roy, "You seem to listened to him without argument."

Roy nodded, also whispering, "You always do what Agent A says. It's a Bat-rule."

"He knows Batman?" Aqualad asked. Roy didn't have a chance to answer because at that moment, Alfred came over with food.

"Here you go, children. And remember your manners."

"Who awe you?" Artemis asked.

"Dat's Agent A." Wally said, immediately digging into the food. "He's da Batsy's butwer."

"Da bestest too!" Robin exclaimed.

"Master Batman has informed me that he will be taking you to Gotham to Miss Paula's when he returns. The Cave is still a terrible mess, and the Justice League has agreed that you should not stay here. There were also no other heroes available so I will be taking care of you until Master Batman returns. Now eat before your food gets cold."

The kids listened to him and took a bite. Everyone's, except for the obvious, eyes widened. They started shoveling the food into their mouths.

"Manners, children." The children, except for Wally, slowed down and actually savored the food.

"Woooooow!" M'gann exclaimed with wide eyes, "Dis is amazing!"

Alfred smiled a little, "Thank you."

M'gann smiled at him, "Can you teach me to cook some time?"

Alfred nodded, "Of course, Miss M'gann. I would be happy to teach you."

M'gann's smiled widened, "Yay! Thank you!"

"It is not a problem, Miss M'gann."

Captain Marvel suddenly flew in, "Is that Al-"

"Agent A!" Robin yelled. Captain Marvel grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Is that Agent A's food I smell? Can I have some?"

Alfred handed him a plate, "You must go back to cleaning up the Cave when you are done."

Captain Marvel grinned and dug into the food, "Of course!"

Artemis suddenly frowned, "Agent A?"

"Yes, Miss Artemis?"

"When you said Miss Paula, who did you mean?" Alfred smiled a little.

"Your mother of course." Artemis's eyes widened.

"But- but why?"

"All of the other heroes are busy, and Master Batman does not want me to watch you alone."

"Yeah!" Robin said, "You wo'k too much!"

A ghost of a smile was on Alfred's lips, "I have told you both before. I do not."

"But you do!"

Alfred rolled his eyes and muttered, "So stubborn."

The kids finished eating but stayed in their seats. They didn't really know what to do, seeing as the majority of the Cave was a complete mess. Luckily, the zeta beams went off at that moment.

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

"Ba'man!" Batman walked into the kitchen and nodded at Alfred, who nodded back. He walked over to the kids and stared down at them.

"You will come with me to Paula Crock's apartment. She was nice enough to agree to watch you so you better be on your best behavior." The kids nodded quickly, widening their terrified eyes. Alfred glared at Batman, which Batman ignored.

The kids climbed out of their seats and followed Batman to the zeta-beams. They quickly beamed to Gotham and headed straight for Artemis's apartment.

"You wive hewe?" Wally asked. Artemis glared at him and nodded.

"Don' you _dawe_ say anyt'ing bad about it."

"Wasn' gonna."

Paula had opened a window so that they wouldn't have to go through a building. It would've been suspicious and bad if anyone had seen Batman and a bunch of familiar little kids in the building. Paula smiled at the kids.

"Hello, Artemis." Artemis nodded at her, feeling a little awkward to suddenly be three again in front of her mother.

Batman nodded at Paula, "I will be back for them later." Paula nodded back.

Batman climbed back out of the window and left. Robin pouted and waved sadly.

"Bye bye, Tati."

Paula smiled at the kids again. "You can do what you like as long as you don't break anything. Oh and please stay away from my room. I'll be making lunch for later if you need me." She wheeled away.

"…So what do we do now?" Wally asked.

"Hide 'N Seek!" Robin cried.

"No!" Everyone immediately snapped. Robin pouted again.

"Meanies." Wally suddenly opened his mouth.

"We are not playing Tag either." Roy said before Wally could say anything. Wally pouted.

"Meanies." Everyone rolled his or her eyes.

"So what should we pway?" M'gann asked.

Everyone started naming stuff that they could do. Robin became bored by it and decided to just look out the window. He became very confused when he saw a shadow move.

That was when the window shattered.

**A/N: The beginning of this was so hard to write. Like I said, I'm running out of ideas and I just don't know what to do anymore. Argh! I was just literally staring at the screen the entire time, typing crap. Sigh. Anyways, if you guys have any ideas, please send them in or else this is going to end soon. Review!**

**P.S. greekfreak101, I'm not copying you. This was the only way I could use my other idea for this story. I swear.**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I feel really bad for promising you guys that I would update faster and then not doing it. Like, REALLY bad. I'm so sorry. Maybe once I finish a few more stories, I'll finally be able to update faster. Maybe. Oh well. On with the chapter!**

Roy immediately turned to shield Robin from the falling glass. The kids ran behind Paula and peeked out from behind her wheelchair. Paula gripped her wheelchair, ready to ram into someone if necessary.

A figure dropped into the room and stood up, purring, "My. My. What do we have here?"

Robin's face immediately lit up, "Mama!" The others stared at him in surprise, while the mysterious figure chuckled.

"I always knew you thought of me that way." Catwoman said.

"What are you doing here, Catwoman?" Paula asked. Catwoman looked down at her.

"Huntress. I'm just here to take what is mine." Catwoman smirked, "And maybe have a little fun with the rest."

"I won't let you take them." Paula said.

"Hun, you're in a wheelchair. There isn't much you can do."

Paula glared, "I can ram it into your legs."

Catwoman stared before laughing, "You haven't changed a bit." She stopped, "Oh well. It doesn't change the fact that I'm taking them."

Catwoman kicked the wheelchair so that it fell over, knocking Paula to the floor. While Artemis cried out in surprise and tried to help her mother up, Catwoman snatched Robin out of Roy's arms and jumped out the window, knowing that the others would follow.

"ROBIN!" Roy, followed by the others, jumped through the window. Artemis had given up, seeing as she was too small and weak, and had followed Roy.

She quickly yelled back, "Sowwy, Mom!"

The children followed Catwoman as quickly as they could, which wasn't too hard. Roy suspected that Catwoman was traveling slower than she usually does so that the kids could keep up. Robin was understandable, but why Catwoman would want to kidnap _all of them_ was something Roy didn't know. He shrugged. It was Catwoman. It's not like she made a lot of sense most of the time.

Catwoman snuck through the window of a small apartment. The kids followed in and stared.

"Dewe's gotsa be fousand's of cats hewe!" Wally exclaimed.

"Welw she _is_ Catwoman?" Artemis said, "What'd ya expect? Dogs?"

They suddenly heard a giggle and rushed into the next room. They skidded to a halt though when they saw the sight before them.

Robin was giggling and squealing while Catwoman threw him in the air. Catwoman had a motherly smile on her face as she watched Robin.

Robin giggled and squealed some more, "Mama! Mama!"

Kaldure shifted awkwardly as he watched, "Um, Catwoman? What is your purpose for taking Robin?"

Catwoman caught Robin and turned towards him, smirking, "Because I like messing with the Bat. And what could be more aggravating to him than stealing his little baby bird, who is now an actual baby?"

"She has a point." Wally said.

"You must return us to Miss Crock." Kaldur said, "The Justice League will be worried if we aren't there. They could think that we were captured by the Light."

Catwoman waved him off, "You'll be fine. I'll return all of you in a few hours." She smirked, "For now though, we're going to have some fun…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(BREAK LINE!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Batman and Superman stood in Paula's living room, eyeing the broken glass and broken window. Paula, who had been helped up by them long ago, was staring at the window in despair.

"What. Happened." Batman growled.

"Batman." Superman said, "Calm down. I'm sure that the kids are all right."

"Yes." Paula sighed, "They are fine. They are with Catwoman."

Batman resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Of course they are. Alright, thank you. We'll get your daughter back."

Paula smiled, "Thank you."

Batman nodded and jumped out the window. Superman sighed and shook his head. He turned to Paula and smiled.

"We'll be back soon." He flew after Batman.

Superman caught up to Batman, "I'm assuming you know where she lives?"

Batman didn't answer. Soon, they were at the same small apartment that Catwoman had gone into earlier. They went inside and saw Catwoman standing in front of them, alone and smirking.

"Where are they?" Batman growled. Catwoman laughed.

"They're sleeping in my room, Bruce. You don't need to worry." She smirked again, "Robin was so _adorable_ by the way. He should be turned into a baby more often."

Batman grunted and started heading towards her room. He froze though at the next thing she said.

"Oh, and Bruce? You'll _never_ believe what he called me." She grinned, "He called me 'Mama'!"

Superman's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He turned to Batman, "You want to explain that?"

Batman glared at Superman and kept walking towards the room. He opened the door silently and looked in.

Just as Catwoman said, the children were all sleeping on her bed. Robin and Zatanna were in the middle, while Wally and Artemis surrounded them. The others surrounded the four youngest so that they wouldn't fall off the bed.

Superman flew in and smiled, "They really are adorable, aren't they?"

Batman didn't answer and quickly picked up Robin, making sure as to not wake him up. Superman picked all but Zatanna up.

"You mind taking her too?" Batman shook his head and picked Zatanna up.

"Alright. Let's go." Superman flew out of the window and headed for the zeta beam. Batman strode to the window. He paused and turned.

"It was nice seeing you, Selina." Catwoman smirked.

"It was nice seeing you too, Bruce. Until tonight." She winked.

Batman nodded and jumped out the window, heading straight to the zeta beams. Catwoman watched, a small smile playing on her lips. She whispered.

"Until tonight."

**A/N: So yes. It was Catwoman. I promised you Catwoman way back when and I don't break promises. Usually. Anyways, school is about halfway over so yay! I can't wait for summer! And my birthday, which is coming up in 2 weeks! So excited! And thank you for dealing with my late update issues. You guys are the best! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Guess what guys? I'm sixteen! Go me! Anyways, I'm almost done with this story, You Don't Know Me, and Hush Little Children. That excites me because I have two stories that I really want to post. I have to wait though or else I'll be OVERwhelmed. We all don't want that, do we? On with the story!**

As soon as Superman flew through the broken window, Paula cried out with joy.

"Artemis! Oh thank goodness!" Superman handed her Artemis. Paula cradled her in her arms and held her close. Artemis woke up and looked up at her mother.

"Hi, Mommy." Paula smiled and hugged her even closer. Superman cleared his throat, and Paula looked up at him.

"Um, I hate to spoil your reuniting moment, but after what just happened, um… Batman and I decided that maybe it wouldn't be the safest to keep the kids here. It's not that we don't think that you are capable, it's just that-"

Paula held up a hand, "You do not need to say any more, Superman. I understand. I'm in a wheelchair. There is not a lot I can do in this condition." She smiled and put Artemis on the ground, "Just let her come home as soon as she is back to normal."

Superman nodded, "Of course."

Paula smiled, "Thank you."

Superman grabbed Artemis and flew out the window, followed by Batman. Superman flew to the zeta beam while Batman ran from building to building. They soon had zeta'd back to the Cave and set the children on the couch.

Batman was silent for a few moments, "…I have a meeting that I need to go to."

Superman nodded, "I'll watching the kids."

"No." Batman growled, "Not after last time. I don't trust you."

"Then who?" Superman asked. Batman resisted the urge to roll his eyes. There was an entire Justice League to call, give or take a few heroes. He almost pitied Superman for his stupidity, but he was Batman. He did not pity.

"Call Diana or Dinah. They were much better babysitters than you, Barry, and Ollie combined." Batman glared at Superman.

"Oh come on, Bruce. It was a small mistake. It won't happen again." Batman's glared intensified, making Superman shudder.

"_One mistake_, Clark, could have killed them. If it had been Joker instead of Cheshire or even Ra's al Ghul, they would be dead."

Superman sighed, "Alright, I'll call Diana and Dinah. I'll just… go hang out with Lois and Jimmy or something."

Batman glared again and turned around, walking towards the zeta beams, "You do that."

_Recognized: Batman, 02_

Superman sighed as soon as he was gone and grumbled, "Stupid, paranoid- I'll show him."

He suddenly heard a giggle and turned around to see Robin sitting up and smiling widely.

Robin giggled again, "I tew Ba'man."

Superman's eyes widened, "Hey now, Robin. You don't need to do that. You don't want Uncle Clark to die do you?" Robin only giggled in response, causing Superman to blanch. He walked over to the couch and kneeled beside Robin.

"Come on, Robin. What can I do so that you won't tell Batman?" Superman was desperate. Robin seemed to ponder for a few moments. Finally, he beamed and shouted.

"Pie!"

Superman smiled, "Ma's pie?" Robin nodded excitedly.

"Wots pie!" Superman nodded.

"I can do that, but you have to make sure not to tell Batman, ok?" Robin nodded again.

The commotion had woken up the other children. They were soon sitting up and rubbing their eyes, others yawning.

"Pie?" Wally asked sleepily, "I wike pie."

Superman chuckled, "Not now, Wally. But why don't I make you guys some lunch?" He was met with cheers and complaints of being hungry. Chuckling again, he picked Robin and Zatanna and headed to the kitchen with the other children following behind him.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Superman asked, setting Robin and Zatanna down in their highchairs.

"Pie!" Wally cried. Superman rolled his eyes.

"_Later_, Wally. You need to eat a real lunch first."

"Then make gwilled cheese!"

"Yeah! Gwilled cheese!" The kids fell into a chant. Superman nodded quickly.

"Ok! Ok! I'm making it! Just sit at the table and wait until the food is ready." The kids complied and sat down at the table.

Superman quickly made all of them food and served it to them. As the kids dug in, he smiled. He could do this. Screw what Batman said. What had happened the other day was just an accident, a small mistake. It wouldn't happen again.

Wally was the first one to finish eating, "Pie! Piepiepiepiepie!"

Superman laughed, "Ok! Ok! I have to call someone first so that I can get the pies. Who do you want to watch you?"

"Mama!" Robin cried.

"No!" Roy growled, "We're not having Catwoman watch us."

Robin shook his head, "No. Mama. Di-an-a."

"Wonder Woman?" Superman asked. Robin nodded eagerly, "Alright, I can call her."

Superman quickly flew over to the computer and called Wonder Woman.

_Recognized: Wonder Woman, 03_

As soon as Wonder Woman arrived, Superman left with a "Going to get pie! Be back later!"

Wonder Woman, after rolling her eyes, walked over to the children and smiled at them, "What would you like to do?"

"Stowy!" Robin cried.

"Yeah!" Wally exclaimed, "Of youw supahewo fights!"

"Yeah! Yeah!" M'gann squealed, bouncing up and down. Wonder Woman smirked and sat down on the couch, setting Robin and Zatanna on her lap. The other children gathered around her and looked up at her curiously.

"Alright, how about the time Batman, Green Lantern, Superman and I were fighting Morgaine Le Fey…"

**A/N: Oh wow. I hadn't realized that it had been so long. I just got all caught up on the last episode and all the angst. –sniff- I can't believe… Well screw you Cartoon Network. The Speedforce does exist! I don't care what you say! He's in it and he'll come out soon and everyone will be happy! And how dare you end on a cliffhanger?! Worst channel ever! Oh, and I also took a really long time because I suddenly got overloaded with schoolwork. I absolutely had to focus on that first. Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Alright, I'm skipping In The Life Of A Robin for now because I'm running out of ideas for it. It's going to become one of those stories that's only updated when I have ideas for it. It's not done and over with. It's just going to have longer updates.**

**Also I'm sorry that the update took so long. I kept putting it off because of school and stuff.**

"And everything went back to normal." Wonder Woman finished.

Robin, Zatanna, Wally, and M'gann giggled at the story.

"Dat was funny!" Wally exclaimed. "I wish Unca Bawwy had been dere!"

Wonder Woman smiled, "I'm sure it would have been quite a story to tell if he had been there."

"What should we do now?" Artemis asked.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Wonder Woman asked. Robin yawned.

"S'eepy." Wally and Artemis yawned, and then Zatanna and M'gann yawned. Wonder Woman smiled.

"Let's get you guys to bed. It's naptime now." Wally pouted.

"But I not-" He yawned, "-tired."

Wonder Woman quirked an eyebrow as she smiled amusedly, "That yawn says otherwise, Wally."

Wonder Woman quickly scooped up Robin and Zatanna and carried them to their room. The other children followed behind, with Wally and Artemis stumbling. They yawned and rubbed their eyes as they held Roy's hands (He was grumpy about it, but he wasn't going to object. They were mentall toddlers after all. They couldn't control it).

Wonder Woman set the babies down in their cribs and tucked in the rest of the children, except Roy, who just slapped her hands away and grumbled about how he didn't need someone to tuck him in. Wonder Woman smiled and rolled her eyes at Roy before leaving to go back to the entertainment room.

_10 minutes later:_

Wonder Woman was just relaxing on the couch, waiting for the kids to wake up, when she heard screams coming from the children's room. Thinking they were being kidnapped again (Seriously, three times? That's just sad at this point), she shot up from the couch and raced to the room. She quickly typed in the code, and the door opened up to reveal…

Eight naked teenagers.

Robin, now grown up again and sitting upright in the crib, was trying to cover himself with his pillow and blanket. Shreds of the clothes he wore as a baby surrounded him. The other seven teens weren't in much better shape (Artemis was slapping Wally and screaming about how he saw her boobs. Wally was just grinning dreamily). M'gann was the only one wearing normal-sized clothes.

"Wonder Woman." Aqualad stated. He thankfully had a pillow with him. "As you can see, we require clothing. There should be some in each of our rooms."

"O-Of course, Kaldur. I'll be right back." Wonder Woman quickly left the room and gathered everyone's clothes along with a few large blankets. She came back into the room and handed everyone their clothes and a blanket, "I got you guys this so that you could wrap it around yourselves and go to your respective rooms to change without…"

Aqualad nodded, "Thank you. We appreciate your kindness."

The teens quickly wrapped the blankets around themselves and rushed out of the rooms, each with a blush on his or her face. Wonder Woman also left to go call the League and tell them the good news.

A few minutes later, the team was standing in the entertainment room. Each teen was silent and wouldn't dare to look at each other.

Finally, Robin spoke, "So…All in fair of never speaking of this again?"

Each teen raised his or her hand, "Aye."

"Good, because I don't really want to think about how I don't need a Sex Ed class on women anatomy anymore." Artemis glared at Robin.

"Shut up."

_Recognized: Flash, 04_

Flash zoomed into the room and grabbed Wally in a bear hug, "Wally! You're back to normal! I mean I'm gonna miss little you and all, but you're back!"

Wally laughed and patted his uncle's back, "Yeah, Uncle B. I'm back."

Flash grinned and stood straighter, letting go of Wally, "Don't worry, you guys. I have plenty of memories of this incident."

"…What do you mean by that?" Artemis asked warningly. Flash gulped.

"Well… Ivideotapedallofitbye!" Flash zoomed back out of the room before Artemis could do anything.

_Recognized: Flash, 04_

"Wally."

"Yeah, Arty?"

"I'm going to kill your uncle."

"I might just join you, Arty. Anyone else?"

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Aw, come on guys! We were adorable!" M'gann secretly wanted to keep the footage of little Connor.

"Just go bake cookies, M'gann."

"Okay!" M'gann flew off.

"Alright, guys. Let's go kill the Flash. Batman won't mind."

"But first…Let's go eat M'gann's cookies. I haven't eaten real food in a while."

"…Yeah, I could go for some cookies." Robin and Zatanna walked off to the kitchen. The other teens looked around at each other before shrugging and following them.

"Ok, but after cookies, we kill the Flash."

"Of course."

"Yeah."

"Deal."

"I call kicking him in the nuts."

**A/N: Yeah, so I had no ideas left for this story. I know that it was kind of an abrupt ending, but what could I have done? It had gone on long enough and I'm ready to work on new stories. I have plenty of ideas, but I can't possible post all of them at once so just look out for new stories okay? They'll be awesome. I swear. This was by far my most popular story and I am honored to have each and every one of your love, no matter what form it was in. Thank you guys so much! Review!**

**Love,**

**Browniesarethebest**


End file.
